Yours Ever
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: Deux ans après la guerre contre Hadès, les Bronzes vivent une vie agréable au sein du Sanctuaire. Mais l'un d'entre eux ne se sent pas bien et commence à faire d'étranges rêves. Pour en savoir plus, venez lire ! YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**- Titre : ****Yours Ever**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Shun / ?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

Voilà je me lance ! Depuis le temps que je voulais l'écrire, ma fic est enfin là ! Bien sûr, je n'arrête ma fic **La Fleur du Shinigami** pour autant. Soyez rassurer.

Petite dédicace à **x-shinigami-x** et **Cynan de la Lune **qui attendaient cette fic avec impatience ( vous doutez sûrement de qui est avec notre petit Shun non ? )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Yours Ever**

**Prologue**

Voilà deux ans que la guerre opposant la Déesse Guerrière, Athéna et l'Empereur des Enfers, Hadès avait pris fin. Par la volonté de Zeus et pour les remercier d'avoir fidèlement servi sa fille, le roi des Dieux ressuscita tous les Chevaliers, leur offrant ainsi la chance de vivre en paix, libérés du poid de leur mission divine.

En contrepartie, les Chevaliers d'Or renégats prêtèrent de nouveau serment d'allégance envers leur Déesse. Ils furent pardonnés de leurs erreurs passées et reprirent leurs fonctions dans leurs temples respectifs. Pour saluer son courage et l'aide précieuse qu'il avait apporté aux Bronzes, Kanon fut promu au rang de Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, reprenant ainsi sa place auprès de son frère qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, heureux de retrouver son jumeau après toutes ces années. Shion retrouva sa fonction de Grand Pope et désigna Dohko comme premier conseiller, au grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Par décison prise et acceptée par la majorité de la confrérie des Chevaliers, ils choisirent de rester vivre tous ensemble au Sanctuaire. Des travaux d'aménagement avaient été apporter au Temple d'Athèna, des chambres furent installées, permettant à l'ancienne Déesse d'accueillir sous son toit ses fidèles Bronzes fraîchement rétablis d'une longue convalescence.

Les cinq Chevaliers vivaient désormais ensemble. Shiryu avait fait venir Shunrei au Sanctuaire où ils vivaient le parfait amour. Seiya et sa soeur s'étaient retrouvés et ne se séparaient jamais, rattrappant le temps perdu. Hyoga se consacrait à ses entraînements avec Camus. Malgrès sa folle envie de liberté, Ikki avait décidé de rester auprès de son petit frère, se permettant un voyage de temps en temps où il faisait parvenir régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Et Shun alternait son temps avec ses entraînements et la passion qu'il s'était découverte depuis son retour d'Elysion : la peinture.

En quelques semaines, les Chevaliers, tout grade confondu, s'entendaient à merveille et prenaient l'habitude de se réunir une fois par mois au Temple du Grand Pope pour déjeuner ensemble ou d'organiser des dîners dans l'un des Douze Temples.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pensaient-ils tous.

Tous ?

Non, pas tous.

Parmi eux restait un Chevalier qui ne le pensait pas.

Depuis son retour du Royaume des Enfers, le Chevalier d'Andromède ne se sentait pas très bien.

L'épreuve qu'il avait subi n'avait en rien été sans conséquence sur lui. Le destin avait voulu qu'il soit la réincarnation d'Hadès et son coeur et son esprit s'en étaient trouvés ébranler à jamais. Malgré le fait qu'il était parvenu à s'extraire de l'emprise de la divinité, qu'il avait dignement combattu aux côtés de ses frères d'arme et remporter le titre de Chevalier Divin, et bien qu'il soit désormés entouré et choyé par ses amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme un grand vide.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où il pouvait provenir ni quel en était la cause. Il était pourtant heureux de ne plus avoir à se battre, son frère était désormais à ses côtés, il ne manquait de rien.

Cependant, il n'avait plus goût à rien, la vie lui semblait fade, dépourvue d'attrait. Dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve, la bonne humeur qui le caractérisait s'éteignait peu à peu. Bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien, conservant son sourire et feignant une attitude joviale en public pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement son entourage.

Il avait cru pouvoir combler ce manque par un apport affectif. Alors, il s'était attelé à se rapprocher davantage de ses amis, multipliant les sorties en groupe et les activités en commun mais rien n'y fit.

Malgrés tous ses efforts, une solitude sans nom avait commencé à l'englober. La compagnie de ses amis ne lui apportait plus le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Shun se sentait comme défaillir dans le gouffre sans fond de la mélancolie, coincé dans une spirale infernale sans aucune porte de sortie.

Les seuls moments où il retrouvait un peu de sérénité étaient ceux où il s'asseyait face à sa toile et laissait libre cour à son imagination, peignant au gré de ses envies. Cette passion était son seul exutoir, sa seule fenêtre qui lui permettait de s'évader des entraves de sa solitude. Sa chambre était remplie de toiles diverses, variant du simple paysage au portrait.

Lorsqu'il avait débuté, il avait rechigné à montrer ses oeuvres à ses compagnons qui, à force de le voir s'isoler dans sa chambre, avaient été pris de curiosité et lui avaient tiré les vers du nez. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir le talent de leur benjamin. Les murs de la pièce étaient parés de tableaux de toute beauté, la plupart représentant de lieux qu'ils connaissaient comme l'Île d'Andromède, Asgard, le royaume de Poséidon, le Tartare ou encore Elysion.

Forts de cette découverte, ils s'étaient empressés d'en informer tous les autres Chevaliers qui vinrent en masse vérifier la rumeur. Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, Athéna lui avait proposé de lui financer des études dans une grande école d'Art. Bien qu'il en fut flâtté, le jeune homme refusa son offre, préférant conserver sa passion comme un simple passe-temps.

Depuis une grande frénésie avait pris les autres Chevaliers. Beaucoup s'étaient proposés au jeune Chevalier pour servir de modèle ou lui demander des portraits. Shun s'était volontier prêter au jeu et s'était donner à coeur joie dans sa nouvelle tâche.

Il avait enchaîné les portraits, allant d'Aphrodithe jardinant au milieu de ses roses, aux jumeaux Saga et Kanon en plein effort, ou encore Shaka et Mû entrain de méditer. Ceux-ci trônaient fièrement sur les murs du Temple d'Athéna et personne ne se lassait de les admirer, avouant l'incroyable réalisme des peintures et louant le talent de l'artiste.

A présent, Shun ne peignait plus que pour lui-même, retrouvant son intimité et le calme nécessaire à sa créativité.

Mais cela n'enleva en rien le vide qui l'oppressait. Il se désespérait de réussir un jour à le surmonter.

Pourtant un jour, quelque chose d'inhabituelle se produisit, changeant à jamais le cour monotone qu'avait pris son existence.

-

Comme tous les soirs, Shun rentra de sa petite ballade sur la plage, portant sa pochette à dessin sous le bras. Les embruns iodés de la mer avaient le don de l'apaiser, atténuant sa tristesse pendant quelques heures. Suffisament pour le laisser faire quelques croquis qu'il mettrait ensuite sur toile.

En pénétrant dans le Temple, il passa le long couloir où il pouvait voir nombres de ses oeuvres disposées sur les murs. La plus grande était un portrait d'Athéna en habit d'apparât, tenant fièrement son sceptre de la main droite.

Il resta là à la contempler. Quelque part, il l'admirait beaucoup. Elle était comme lui, une adolescente devenue adulte beaucoup trop tôt, devant supporter le poid d'une mission et partageant son corps avec une divinité sans sa permission. A la différence qu'elle, elle avait surmonté ça. Lui, même s'il n'était plus possédé, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se trouvait bien faible à côté d'elle.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation, il se décida à continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déposa sa pochette sur son lit, sortit de quoi se changer et partit prendre sa douche.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il s'activa à laver la longue parure émeraude de ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos. Il détendit un à un chaque muscle de son corps si frêle et pourtant capable de vaincre le plus féroce des adversaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit en boxer et se plongea dans la chaleur rassurante de son lit. Allongé sous les draps de soie blancs, il se laissa lentement envahir par la fatigue et ferma les yeux, dormir étant devenu plus un réflexe qu'un réel besoin. Les ténèbres se firent de plus en plus présentes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Mais cette fois, tout ne se passa pas comme les autres nuits.

* * *

_Où suis-je ?_

_Quel est cet endroit ?_

_Je suis seul, entouré d'un immense brouillard. Je ne vois pas à dix centimètres au milieu de ces vapeurs. Aucun son ne me parvient. Je tente de crier, d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, mais ma voix reste muette, prisonnière de ma gorge._

_J'avance lentement, mes pas ne résonnent pas dans cet environnement. Puis pris de panique, je me mets à courir, espérant trouver quelque chose de concret ou quelqu'un dans cet endroit étrange._

_J'ignore combien de temps ma course a duré, je sais que ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de force que je m'écroule sur le sol, haletant, mon souffle emplissant difficilement mes poumons et mon coeur battant à vive allure._

_Je tente à nouveau de crier mais aucun son ne s'échappe de mes lèvres. De rage, je martelle le sol de mes poings et des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je sens alors ce poid sur mon coeur devenir plus lourd de seconde en seconde et ma poitrine se serrer, une douleur atroce m'envahit peu à peu._

_Je me recroqueville en position foetal et je me laisse aller au désespoir._

_Pourquoi suis-je si seul ?_

_Pourquoi personne ne vient à mon aide ?_

_Athéna, Ikki, Hyoga... Quelqu'un ! Je vous en supplie, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, je ne puis plus supporter ça !_

_Mes larmes coulent sans discontinuer, je ne fais rien pour les arrêter._

_Tout à coup, je sens une présence autour de moi. Je lève la tête et je cherche du regard, mais je ne vois rien d'autre que cette brume blanche opaque qui m'entoure._

_Je crie, j'appelle pour signaler ma présence mais le silence l'emporte encore une fois._

_Puis je sens une étrange chaleur m'envelopper telle une aura protectrice. Elle est douce, rassurante, un sentiment de sécurité m'apaise et je ferme les yeux en soupirant d'aise._

_Soudain, un son me fait les rouvrir brusquement. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je n'entends plus rien et je commence à croire que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination._

_Alors le son revient, plus distinct cette fois. Je tends l'oreille davantage pour en identifier la provenance mais il semble venir de partout à la fois._

_Il se rapproche, devenant plus grave, et après un instant, il prend des accents humain et se transforme en murmure._

_Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit jusqu'à ce devienne plus net et résonne doucement à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des caresses :_

_**" Shun..."**_

_Une voix répète inlassablement mon nom comme une litanie et je sens la chaleur envahir mon coeur pour effacer les ténèbres de mon désespoir, me plongant dans un profond bien-être que je laisse m'emporter._

_**" Shun..."**_

_Cette voix m'est familière, je le sais._

_A qui appartient-elle ?_

_Et cette sensation de chaleur, cette douce étreinte qui m'enveloppe, je l'ai déjà ressenti auparavant._

_Mais quand ?_

_Alors que je me pose cette question, la chaleur se dissipe, me laissant tremblant de froid et j'entends la voix s'éloigner._

_Je lui hurle de rester, de ne pas m'abandonner mais elle continue à s'éloigner, sourde à mes appels désespérés. Je tends une main dans une tentative vaine pour la retenir mais elle finit pr se taire et le silence oppressant reprit ses droits._

_C'est alors que je perds pied et me sens tomber dans le vide avant d'être de nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres._

* * *

L'instant d'après, c'est un Shun bien réveillé qui se retrouve assis sur son lit, la respiration entrecoupée et le visage couvert de sueur. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et Ikki n'allait pas tarder à frapper à sa porte pour le petit déjeuner en commun.

Se frottant les yeux pour dissiper les brumes persistantes du sommeil, il se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour sa toilette matinale. Pendant toute l'opération, il ne cessa de s'interroger sur son rêve.

Que pouvait-il signifier et à qui appartenait la voix qu'il avait entendu ? Il la connaissait, il en était certain.

Il ne put se poser plus de questions car au moment où il sortit de sa salle d'eau vêtu d'un jean bleu ciel et d'un débardeur vert pâle, trois coups furent donner à sa porte.

- Oui, Ikki ! J'arrive ! cria-t-il à l'intention de son grand-frère.

- Ne traîne pas trop sinon Seiya ne va pas se gêner pour prendre tes croissants ! lui répondit le Phoenix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Deux minutes plus tard, Shun sortit de sa chambre en courant, jurant intérieurement de faire connaître le pire des châtiments à un Pégase trop gourmand si celui-ci s'aventurait à lui voler ses croissants.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, le premier chapitre arrivera sous peu. En attendant donnez-moi votre avis ? Dois-je continuer ou abandonner cette pathétique tentative de fic sur mon petit Shun adoré ? Le pouvoir est entre vos mains. Ne me faites pas trop attendre !

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**- Titre : ****Yours Ever**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Shun / ?, Camus / Milo, Aioros / Marine, Shaka / Mû.

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

Après un mois d'attente, voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre. Pardon d'avoir mis tout ce temps mais ma fic **La Fleur du Shinigami **me prends beaucoup de mon énergie et je viens de débuter une autre sur Naruto.

Voilà **Cynan**, tu l'attendais et le voilà. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Descendant les marches reliants le Temple d'Athéna et celui du Grand Pope, Shun marqua une pause pour contempler le paysage. Il put voir de son point d'observation les Douze Temples s'échelonner les un après les autres. Celui d'Aphrodite était le plus visible de tous de par sa roseraie d'un rouge éclatant.

Il avait fallu du temps pour tout remettre en état, le Sixième Temple ayant demander plus de travaux que les autres, deux Athéna Exclamation n'étaient pas sans dégâts.

Les travaux avaient pris fin depuis seulement trois semaines et les habitants du Sanctuaire avaient salué la nouvelle avec une immense fête.

Un petit filet de vent fit voler une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il remit derrière son oreille. Ne préférant pas s'attarder davantage, il reprit sa course jusqu'aux portes du Temple du Grand Pope.

Dissimulant son cosmos un maximum, il entrouvra les portes et se faufila silencieusement dans la grande salle. Il se cacha derrière une colonne et observa la pièce avec un sourire rêveur.

Au milieu de la salle du trône, une grande et longue table avait été installer et un colossal petit déjeuner s'y trouvait, s'étalant tout le long de la table. Se faisant le plus discret possible, Shun se mit à observer les convives attablés.

Devant lui, Aphrodite, Shura et DeathMask discutaient ensemble, plaisantant de choses et d'autres. Ces trois-là formaient le trio infernal du Sanctuaire. Toujours fourrés ensemble, ils ne rataient jamais une occasion pour aller faire la fête et organiser des soirées.

Ensuite, il reconnut Aioros et Aiolia, les deux frères inséparables. Le jour de leur résurrection, le Chevalier du Sagittaire s'était vu offert la chance de revenir à la vie pour avoir sauver Athéna au péril de sa vie. Il se souvint du regard ému des deux frères se faisant face, sans bouger ni parler, jusqu'à ce que, dans un même élan, les deux hommes se sautèrent dans les bras en pleurant des larmes de joie. Ce spectacle lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait retrouvé son frère qu'il croyait mort.

Depuis, les deux frères rattrappaient le temps perdu. Il ne se passait pas un jour où les Temples du Lion ou du Sagittaire ne résonnèrent de leurs éclats de rires. Et là encore, il en avait un bel exemple. Aioros, qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son petit frère, ne cessait de le harceler depuis peu sur sa relation avec une certaine femme-chevalier répondant au doux prénom de Marine. Shun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le fier Chevalier du Lion rougir comme une collégienne sous les remarques incongrues de son aîné. Lui pourtant reconnu comme le Chevalier le plus téméraire du Sanctuaire, il redevenait aussi timide qu'un adolescent lorsqu'il abordait des sujets délicats comme sa vie sentimentale.

Plus loin, il aperçut Mû et Shaka en pleine discussion. Les deux philosophes du Sanctuaire entretennaient d'excellents rapports depuis leur résurrection. Il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble débattre sur une quelconque vision théologique sur l'importance de la religion dans une société civilisée. Or certains détails étaient troublants concernant leur complicité, en particulier concernant Shaka. Le Chevalier de la Vierge, pourtant reconnu pour être le plus stoïque des Chevaliers d'Or, montrait désormais un visage plus amical en public et souriait souvent lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Mû. Shun soupçonnait les deux amis d'être beaucoup plus proches qu'ils voulaient leur faire croire.

En face d'eux, se tenaient un autre duo tout aussi inattendu : Camus et Milo. Les deux Chevaliers aux caractères diamétralement opposés, avaient un échange des plus amicales. Milo avait son bras droit sur le dossier de la chaise de son voisin et animait à lui seul la conversation en lui adressant un regard tendre, pendant que le Saint de Glace s'occupait à boire son café matinal, conservant son air insensible qui le caractérisait tant. La nouvelle de leur couple avait fait le tour du Sanctuaire comme une traînée de poudre. Intérieurement, Shun s'était souvent demandé comment ces deux-là pouvaient être amant. Mais, après tout, ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attiraient. Qu'en amour, il n'existait aucune logique et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre ce qui pouvait lier ces deux hommes l'un à l'autre.

Il vit Milo se pencher à l'oreille de Camus et lui murmurer des paroles qui lui arrachèrent un sourire tendre qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Malgré tout, le Chevalier d'Andromède ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il formait un couple vraiment charmant. Contrairement aux idées préconçues, le tempérament enflammé du Scorpion trouvait son égal dans la froideur caractérielle du Verseau, le parfait mariage entre le Feu et la Glace. Ensemble, ils étaient un tout.

En bout de table, Saga et Kanon, les frères ennemis réconciliés, échangeaient quelques mots avec Shiryu et Hyoga, assis en face d'eux. Qui aurait pu croire que deux des plus grands ennemis du Sanctuaire étaient assis à cette table. Personne si l'on prenait en compte qu'aucune aura malfaisante ne régnait dans cette pièce. Avec le temps, le caractère taciturne de Saga avait disparu au profit d'un nouvel homme bienfaisant et soucieux du bien-être de ses proches. Kanon, autrefois rongé par la vengeance et l'amertume, s'était révélé être une personnalité plutôt enjouée et se montrait toujours partant pour s'amuser, rejoignant souvent le trio infernal dans leurs délires à leur plus grand plaisir.

A côté d'eux se trouvaient Aldébaran, le colosse au grand coeur, Ikki et Seiya en train de discuter sous l'oeil protecteur de Shion et Dohko. Shun posa un regard tendre sur le profil de son frère bien-aimé. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient affronté avant d'être enfin réuni lui semblaient loin à présent. Tout danger était écarté, ils ne riquaient plus rien. Ne restait que la paix.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ?

Levant la tête dans sa direction, Ikki l'aperçut et lui dit une signe de la main en lui désignant la place qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Shun lui répondit par un sourire et se dirigea vers sa place sous les bonjours des autres Chevaliers.

Une fois installé, il se servit un bol de lait chocolaté et, d'un mouvement vif comme l'éclair, il s'empara de ses deux précieux croissants tout en adressant un sourire mutin à Seiya qui vit disparaître les délicieuses pâtisseries avec une pointe de regret.

Pendant que les autres avaient repris leur conversation, Shun restait silencieux et les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, contemplant d'un air songeur son bol à moitié vide. Malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, son rêve continuait de l'obnubiler.

Deux Chevaliers sensibles à son cosmos perturbé, ressentirent son trouble.

Shaka fronça les sourcils et dirigea son visage dans sa direction.

- Quelque chose te trouble, Shun ?

A ces mots, Shun releva la tête de son bol et lui répondit, forçant un sourire :

- Non, non ! Tout va bien ! Je suis juste un peu préoccupé.

- Ah bon ? Et par quoi ? s'enquit Camus, le deuxième à avoir senti le trouble du Bronze.

- Rien de bien grave, le rassura-t-il. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit et je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête.

- Peut-être que ton rêve possède un sens caché, expliqua le Verseau. Je me souviens avoir lu qu'un psychotérapeute très connu, Sigmund Freud, a dit que les rêves seraient le reflet de ce que notre inconscient désire. De plus, certains scientifiques se sont aperçus que...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, sa bouche bâillonnée par celle de son amant. Milo avait sentit poindre à des kilomètres le discour sans fin de son petit ami qui, il le savait, une fois qu'il était lancé, n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il l'avait donc fait taire de la seule façon qu'il savait efficace avec lui, épargnant à ses amis de tomber dans le coma pour cause d'ennui pesante, et dont ils lui furent très reconnaissant. Son acte fut applaudit par toute l'assistance, surtout par Aphrodite qui adorait ce genre de spectacle.

Au milieu des applaudissements, Shun commença à méditer sur ce que Camus avait dit. Son rêve avait-il une vérité cachée que lui même ignorait ?

Une fois le copieux petit déjeuner enfourné, tous descendirent aux arènes pour s'entraîner. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'auraient plus à se battre pour protéger leur Déesse, les Chevaliers s'étaient entendus pour instaurer un entraînement quotidien pour garder la forme, trouvant dommage de perdre leur potentiel.

Pendant que ses amis effectuaient les duos qui allaient s'affronter, Shun prit place dans les gradins et les observa l'air ailleurs, n'éprouvant aucune envie de les rejoindre pour le moment. Alors qu'il regardait les premiers combats, les images de son rêve lui revinrent et la voix inconnue qui prononçait son nom résonna inlassablement dans son esprit.

Après avoir achevé son combat contre Saga, Shaka aperçut Andromède seul au milieu des gradins et le rejoignit.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près de lui.

Shun le gratifia d'un petit sourire et acquiesça. Pendant deux minutes, aucun ne prit la parole, leur attention fixée sur le centre de l'arène. Puis, Shaka se décida enfin :

- Tu veux en parler ?

- De quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en se retournant vivement.

- De ton rêve. Je sens qu'il te tracasse plus que tu ne le dis.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec mes histoires sans importances, s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête tristement.

- Voyons, Shun ! Tu ne me déranges jamais. Alors racontes-moi ton rêve et si je peux t'aider, je serai ravi de le faire.

Shun ne mit pas longtemps à céder à l'aura protectrice de son voisin et commença alors son récit, n'omettant aucun détail. Shaka l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, sans jamais l'interrompre.

- Et cette voix ! continua-t-il. Je ne saurais dire si c'était celle d'une femme ou d'un homme, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien en entendant mon prénom prononcé par elle. J'étais comme en transe, transporté par une chaleur douce et apaisante. Et quand elle a disparu, j'ai ressenti un tel froid que j'ai cru avoir été toucher par le Diamond Dust de Hyoga.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as vu aucun visage, ni même une ombre ?

- Non, j'étais entouré d'une brume complètement opaque, je voyais à peine le bout de mon nez. De plus, le fait que je ne pouvais pas émettre le moindre son était loin de me rassurer. Pourtant, je suis sûr de connaître cette voix.

Suite à ses révélations, Shaka prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Shun attendit, les yeux brillant d'espoir d'obtenir une réponse à ses questions.

- Ecoute Shun, lui dit-il. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des rêves, donc je ne peux pas réellement te donner d'explication. Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est de ne pas faire d'une montagne d'une chose qui pourrait n'être que le fruit de ton imagination.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison...

Shun baissa tristement la tête, semblant méditer sur les dernières paroles de Shaka. La possibilité que tout ce qu'il avait vu dans ce songe n'était que le fruit d'une invention de son esprit n'était pas à exclure. Il ferait mieux de suivre le conseil de l'Indien et cesser d'y penser.

Ses réflexions furent couper par l'appel de Seiya, lui faisant remarquer que son tour était venu. Comme promis, il rangea ses inquiétudes dans un coin de son esprit et descendit dans l'arène pour faire face au Chevalier Pégase.

Le combat fut long. Très long. Chaque coup était minutieusement calculé, aucune faille n'était visible aussi bien chez l'un que chez l'autre. Seiya montrait une fois de plus sa tenacité au combat, se relevant toujours pour mieux attaquer de nouveau. Shun parait chacun de ses assauts sour le couvert de sa chaîne qui ne laissait rien passer.

Le public dans les gradins observait leur geste avec une grande attention. La majorité pariait sur la victoire de Pégase, surtout de par son expérience passé et ses résultats lors de ses confrontations divines. Intérieurement, Ikki jubilait de les voir si crédules, il savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer son jeune frère. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la victoire sur Hadès n'aurait pas été sans la force de caractère et le sens du sacrifice du Chevalier d'Andromède. Le vrai héros pour lui, c'était Shun.

Et une fois de plus, le jeune homme aux yeux de jade leur prouvait qu'il n'était pas en reste. La situation était en train d'échapper au fier Chevalier Pégase. Profitant d'une seconde d'hésitation, Shun lui avait emprisonner la jambe gauche dans sa chaîne et l'avait renversé au sol. Immobilisé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui donner le coup de grâce.

_**" Nebula Chain ! "**_

La chaîne d'Andromède fila à la vitesse du son vers le garçon encore au sol. Seiya vit la chaîne arriver sur lui et ferma les yeux en attente du coup. Mais rien ne vint et un brouhaha s'éleva autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en réalisant ce qui lui pendait au nez.

La chaîne reposait mollement sur le sol à quelques millimètres de lui et, plus loin, son propriétaire était à genoux, une main sur le visage, l'air mal.

Aussitôt, il se releva et courut auprès de lui, suivi de près par les autres Bronzes et quelques Chevaliers d'Or.

- Shun ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Seiya, inquiet.

- Shun, réponds-nous ! Dis quelque chose ! rajouta Hyoga.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, petit frère ? demanda Ikki en le prenant par les épaules.

Le Chevalier d'Andromède releva la tête, laissant voir aux autres son air désorienté, et s'efforça de montrer bonne mine devant eux.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai seulement eu un vertige. Mais c'est passé, je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda son frère.

- Oui, tout à fait sûr ! Ne vous en faites pas !

Sur ces mots, il tenta de se relever. Il se redressa en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Hyoga mais au moment de s'en détacher, il vit le paysage tourner autour de lui et il se rattrappa à son ami. Celui-ci lui mit une main dans le dos pour le maintenir.

- Shun, tu ne peux pas te déplacer seul. Laisses-moi t'aider, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

- Je peux vous téléporter, ce sera plus rapide, intervint Mû.

- Merci Mû, en effet, ce serait mieux.

- Mais Hyoga... tenta d'objecter Shun.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, le coupa le Cygne.

Shun ne dit plus un mot, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de contredire le Russe. Ce dernier enroula son bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant fermement contre lui. Mû s'avança et les tint chacun par une épaule. La seconde suivante, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la chambre du jeune homme.

D'autorité, Hyoga fit asseoir son ami sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures avec précaution avant de l'allonger sous les draps et de le border.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes. Mû viendra te voir dés que l'entraînement sera fini. Jusque là, interdiction de sortir de ce lit, compris ?

- Oui, maman ! plaisanta Shun en prenant un ton enfantin.

Hyoga lui adressa un sourire tendre. Il dégagea le front de son ami et y planta un petit baiser avant de sortir de la chambre. Dés que la porte fut fermée, Shun se redressa et soupira.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Lui et Seiya se battaient au milieu de l'arène, il était parvenu à le mettre à terre et allait lui porter le coup final. Mais tout à coup, ses forces l'avaient abandonné et un vertige l'avait pris inopinément. Il semblerait que, malgré toute sa volonté, son esprit restait obséder par son étrange rêve et son corps n'avait pas supporté la surcharge émotionnelle.

Faisant fi de l'avertissement du blond, il se leva et alla se poster devant sa fenêtre. Fixant un pont invisible sur l'horizon, il soupira par le nez en serrant son T-shirt à l'endroit de son coeur. Même s'il était troublé, il n'avait qu'une envie à l'heure actuelle : retrouver cette chaleur qu'il avait ressenti pendant son rêve, seul moment où il s'était sentit heureux de nouveau. C'était peut-être fou, voir même risqué, mais c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et prier pour qu'une nouvelle occasion lui soit offerte de refaire ce rêve si étrange et pourtant si merveilleux.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Que dire de plus ? Si ce n'est : qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ou pas ? Please, reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

**- Titre : ****Yours Ever**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Shun / ?, Shaka / Mû

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

- **Petit mot de l'auteur :** Il s'est fait attendre mais le voilà enfin ! Mon chapitre 2 est enfin fini. Je tiens à m'excuser pour sa longueur, je me rattrapperai pour le prochain. En attendant, régalez-vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Plutôt que d'attendre à ne rien faire la venue du Chevalier du Bélier, Shun s'arma de sa palette et se posta devant une toile vierge. Il teinta son pinceau d'une couleur bleu pastel et commença son oeuvre. Au bout de quelques minutes, les premières lignes d'une mer azur apparurent, suivant des courbes fines et épurées, respirant la félicité et la plénitude.

Tout à sa peinture, le Chevalier d'Andromède retrouva la paix qu'il aspirait à connaître. Il trouvait son Eden dans son art, entièrement dévoué à la réalisation de son oeuvre. Il aimait illuminer sa toile de couleurs plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres, marier les teintes entre elles et créer une nouvelle variante, encore plus belle.

Alors qu'il finissait d'apporter des reflets à son étendue marine, on vint frapper à sa porte. Shun étendit son cosmos et ressentit celui si familier du Tibétain.

- Entre, Mû ! le hella-t-il.

La seconde suivante, la poignée de sa porte tourna et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le Chevalier d'Or vêtu d'une toge couleur parme se mariant à la perfection avec celle de ses cheveux, d'un pantalon en lin blanc et de petites sandales nouées au niveau de ses chevilles par des lanières en cuir.

Mû le chercha de son regard émeraude pendant deux secondes avant de le situer. Un tendre sourire apparut alors sur son fin visage blanc comme la neige. Shun le lui rendit et déposa sa palette sur son tabouret. Le Tibétain vint près de lui et admira la toile entamée avant de se tourner vers l'artiste.

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, le rassura-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un simple vertige, j'ai eu un sommeil très agité la nuit dernière.

- A cause de ce fameux rêve, je présume.

- Et tu présume bien, lui dit-il en lui souriant d'un air amusé.

- Tu veux en parler ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, Shaka m'a déjà bien conseillé. J'ai les idées plus claires maintenant.

- Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais qu'au moindre problème, tu peux venir me voir n'importe quand. La porte de mon Temple te sera toujours ouverte.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, lui assura-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Enfin, par nous, j'entend ton frère qui s'est fait un sang d'encre, rectifia-t-il.

- Comment s'est-il comporté ?

- Ikki n'a pas arrêté de regarder le cadran toutes les cinq minutes et s'est fait battre par Aphrodithe tellement il était distrait, admit-il avec un petit rire.

- Il m'exaspère des fois, soupira Shun. Il a cette habitude de trop me couver comme pour un enfant de 6 ans. Il me traite comme une chose fragile, capable de se briser au premier coup de vent. J'aimerai qu'il me voit tel que je suis au lieu de toujours me voir comme le petit Shun toujours en larme, incapable de se défendre.

- Cela n'arrivera que si tu le lui montre. Dévoile-toi un peu plus, parle-lui et je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous.

- J'en prend bonne note. Au fait, il n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna-t-il, s'attendant à voir Ikki avec lui.

- Une fois l'entraînement terminé, il est parti comme une flèche en direction du Temple d'Athéna. Je me suis téléporté jusqu'ici et en toute logique, il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Dans ce cas, je vais me remettre au lit et me préparer à recevoir le discour du grand frère surprotecteur, dit-il en jouant les désespérés ce qui arracha un sourire amusé au Tibétain.

Après l'avoir remis au lit, Mû adressa un dernier sourire au jeune Chevalier et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il croisa Ikki et le rassura sur l'état de santé de son frère. Le Phoenix soupira de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle et remercia chaleureusement le Bélier. Puis il se rendit directement dans la chambre de son cadet qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Laissant les deux frères à leurs retrouvailles, Mû se téléporta dans le Sixième Temple et, à peine eut-il fait un pas, que deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière et un souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque.

Une voix grave emplie de tendresse lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué ce matin.

Le Tibétain sourit avec satisfaction et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son amant, les caressant légèrement.

- Shion avait besoin de moi, sans ça, tu sais très bien que ma place est entre tes bras, lui répondit-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Sa bouche fut aussitôt prise d'assaut par les lèvres affamées du Chevalier de la Vierge. Il répondit au baiser avec la même fougue, ses lèvres dépendantes de celles de son aimé. Puis dans un même mouvement, les langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent leur danse tumultueuse, éveillant les deux hommes au paroxisme du plaisir.

Sans briser le baiser, Mû se retourna dans les bras de l'Indien et lui entoura le cou de ses bras, rapprochant leurs corps qui épousaient à la perfection les courbes de l'autre. L'air vint à leur manquer et ils durent se séparer mais ils restèrent étroitement liés.

Mû caressa les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes, son regard tendrement plongé dans l'océan azur du blond. Il n'y avait que dans leurs moments d'intimités que Shaka s'autorisait à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans le royaume d'Hadès, Mû s'était senti happer par la profondeur et la douceur qu'il avait lu dans celui de l'Indien au moment de leur sacrifice ultime.

Depuis leur résurrection deux ans plus tôt, il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de lui, dans l'espoir de revoir de nouveau le regard pénétrant de l'homme le plus près de Dieu. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de son ami. Et encore moins que cet amour fut réciproque.

Depuis quatre mois, ils avaient approfondis leur relation, passant la frontière séparant les amoureux des amants. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder leur idylle secrète, ne voulant pas attiré l'attention et profiter au mieux de leur intimité en camouflant leur rendez-vous en séance de méditation, ce qui faisait déchanter les audacieux qui auraient voulu les déranger.

Là, c'était une tout autre méditation qui les occupait. Tout aussi spirituelle mais aussi tellement plus forte, leurs âmes étaient intimement liées par le fil qui reliait leurs coeurs. Cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Shaka passa une main dans la marée violine que formait la chevelure de son amour. Il éprouva leur douceur et porta une mèche à son nez pour en respirer le doux parfum de muguet qui les imprégnait. Ce parfum avait le don de l'apaiser et de réveiller en lui une chaleur digne d'une belle journée d'été.

Puis il caressa tendrement la joue opaline de son âme soeur, sa main épousant la courbe de son visage. Le Tibétain avait la peau aussi douce que de la soie, une peau qu'il ne se lassait pas de toucher et dont il aimait goûter la saveur lors de leurs unions. Une saveur particulière et unique, un savant mélange de pêche et de miel dont il était devenu dépendant.

Mû posa sa main sur la sienne et frotta sa joue contre la paume chaude et douce de son amant en soupirant d'aise. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ses mains. Comme il aimait sentir leurs paumes se toucher quand ils entrelaçaient leurs doigts, les sentir lui caresser la peau avec langueur et sensualité. Ces mains éveillaient une marée de feu dans ses veines, un volcan destructeur qui ne retrouvait le repos qu'une fois son corps rassasié de leurs caresses.

Cependant, leur étreinte prit fin sur l'initiative de l'Indien. Reculant à une longueur de bras, il jaugea gravement son amant avant de lui demander, sur un ton sérieux.

- Tu as vu Shun ?

- Oui.

- Comment est-il ?

- A première vue, il semble en parfaite santé au niveau physique mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de son moral, expliqua-t-il en affichant une mine soucieuse. Je l'ai trouvé presque terne. Son sourire n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais je te dis ce que tu sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, moi aussi je l'avais remarqué. Depuis un moment déjà, je m'interroge.

- Il m'a dit que tu l'avais conseillé. Que lui as-tu dit ?

- De ne pas trop s'en faire dans la mesure où son rêve pouvait être le simple fruit de son imagination.

- Mais est-ce que tu le crois toi-même ? lui demanda-t-il en le sondant de son regard émeraude.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Et toi, que lui as-tu dit ?

- Je lui ai proposé de venir me voir si l'envie le prenait de se confier. Mais j'espère qu'il n'en aura jamais besoin. J'aimerai tant qu'il redevienne comme avant.

- Ca, seul le temps nous le dira.

Sur ces mots, Mû se blottit dans les bras de Shaka en sourpirant.

-

La nuit tomba sur le Sanctuaire tel un rideau d'encre miroitant de joyaux étincelants. Sur ordre de son frère, Shun n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la journée et avait eu droit à son repas servi sur un plateau. Il avait reçu plusieurs visites. Seiya s'était enquit de sa santé avec une pointe de culpabilité bien vite effacé par le sourire chaleureux que Shun lui donna. Shiryu et Shunreï étaient également venus lui apporter du thé. Aphrodite lui avait apporté un magnifique bouquet de rose blanche qui trônait fièrement sur sa table de chevet. Il reçu aussi la visite de Shion et Dohko venus au nouvelle, n'étant pas présent au moment de son malaise.

Tant de gens se souciait de lui. Cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir. Malgrè tout, il n'en fut rien. Rien ne parvenait à le distraire de sa mélancolie. Et il se détestait pour ça. Quel genre d'ami n'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur l'attention et la prévenance de ses proches ? Malheureusement, c'était son cas et il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il avait trop peur de les blesser.

Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'il s'endormit ce soir-là, le coeur rongé par l'amertume.

Et contre toute attente, son rêve revint le hanter.

* * *

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Je suis revenu ?_

_Je suis encore dans ce rêve._

_Je revois cette brume opaque qui m'entoure comme un halot vaporeux._

_Je cherche des yeux un signe, une présence, mais je ne vois rien. Cet endroit est complètement vide._

_Contrairement à la dernière fois, je ne bouge pas de ma place. Au lieu de courir, je décide de m'asseoir, jambes repliées et mes bras entourants mes genoux. Je pose mon front sur mes genoux et j'attend._

_J'attend encore et encore dans ce monde gouverné par le silence._

_Plus le temps passe, et plus je perd peu à peu l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau cette voix. Je sens mon coeur se glacer et des larmes sillonnent mes joues._

_Etrangement, je m'entend sangloter. Mes pleurs résonnent et me déchirent l'âme._

_Je suis à bout._

_Que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de ce cauchemar. N'importe qui. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne le supporte plus._

_Soudain, je me redresse. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose._

_Je tend l'oreille, mon ouïe utilisée à son maximum._

_Et là, je l'entend enfin._

_**" Shun..."**_

_Elle est revenue, la voix est revenue._

_Mon coeur se réchauffe alors que je l'entend m'appeler encore et encore alors que mes larmes ne cessent de couler._

_Mais cette fois, la voix se fait plus forte et je découvre qu'elle prend des intonations masculines._

_**" Shun..."**_

_C'est un homme qui m'appelle._

_Qui est-il ? Je suis sûr de le connaître._

_Mais aussitôt ai-je cette pensée, que je sens quelque chose me toucher le visage._

_J'ouvre grand les yeux mais je ne vois rien._

_Le toucher devient vite caresse et me parcourt lentement la joue._

_Je devine que c'est une main qui me caresse et je frissonne par la douceur de la peau que je sens sur ma joue._

_Puis je sens un souffle chaud frôler mon oreille qui se transforme en murmure langoureux._

_**" Shun..."**_

_Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage apaisé et je ferme les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi serein. Mes doutes et mes peines ont disparu, ne me laissant qu'un profond sentiment de bien-être._

_J'aimerai que cet instant ne finisse jamais._

_Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je me fige en apercevant un élément étranger dans le paysage qui m'entoure._

_Dans le brouillard, juste devant moi, je vois un regard. Un regard d'un bleu extraordinaire, deux lacs étincelants comme deux saphirs. Et ce que j'y lis me renverse le coeur._

_Dans ces yeux, je vois plusieurs sentiments se succéder : bienveillance, tendresse, compassion mais surtout j'aperçois une flamme que je n'avais jamais vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un à mon égard._

_Je n'ose interprêter ce que je vois tant je suis bouleversé._

_Mais à peine voulus-je dire un mot, qu'ils disparurent et la caresse cessa._

_Puis, ce fut le noir._

* * *

Shun papillonna des yeux avant de les fermer fortement, un rayon de soleil l'aveuglant. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau les ouvrir, son regard se posa sur le bouquet de fleur posé sur sa table de chevet. Il se redressa en position assise et inspecta sa chambre, indécis.

Finalement, il avait refait ce rêve. Mais à présent, il avait plus d'éléments à son actif. Il savait maintenant qu'un homme le visitait en rêve et qu'il avait les yeux bleus.

Qui était-il ? Il était sûr de connaître ce regard, de même que sa voix.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes et une évidence se fit dans son esprit. Les seuls hommes qu'il connaissait étaient tous des Chevaliers et se trouvaient dans le Sanctuaire. La logique voulait que l'inconnu de ses rêves soit l'un d'entre eux.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce, balayant ses cheveux. Son regard se perdant sur l'horizon, il prit cette décision qui allait à jamais changer son existence.

_- Qui que tu sois, je te retrouverai._

Sur cette pensée, trois coups résonnèrent dans la pièce. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et la silhouette reconnaissable du Chevalier Phoenix entra dans la pièce.

Ce dernier fut étonné de trouver son frère debout devant la fenêtre, vêtu d'un simple boxer, alors que le mistral soufflait abondamment en cette matinée.

- Shun, va t'habiller ! Tu vas attrapper froid à rester dans cette tenue ! s'écria-t-il.

- C'est bon, Ikki. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Va t'habiller !

Shun n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Ce que son frère pouvait être mère-poule quand il s'y mettait. Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et entreprit de mettre sa tenue d'entraînement. Mais alors qu'il allait enfiler son pantalon, la voix de son frère l'arrêta.

- Aujourd'hui, tu ne participe pas à l'entraînement.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Je vais bien.

- Tu as fait un malaise, Shun. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose à prendre à la légère. Je préfère que tu sois dispensé pour aujourd'hui, par mesure de précaution.

- Il n'y a rien à redouter, Ikki. Je-vais-bien, articula-t-il en appuyant chaque syllabe.

- Inutile d'en discuter, j'en ai déjà parler à Shion et il est d'accord avec moi.

Shun grogna devant l'obstination de son aîné. Mais c'était peine perdue de contester maintenant que le Grand Pope lui-même avait décidé de le dispenser. C'est donc avec dépis qu'il enfila un jean blanc moilant, un marcel blanc sous une chemise bleu-ciel et des converses bleues.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en fusillant son frère du regard. Celui-ci n'en eut cure et le poussa hors de la chambre, direction la salle à manger de leur Temple.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Verdict ?


	4. Chapter 4

**- Titre : ****Yours Ever**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Shun / ?, Milo / Camus, Shaka / Mû, Aphrodite / ?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

- **Petit mot de l'auteur : **Il s'est fait attendre mais le voilà enfin, le chapitre 3 de Yours Ever est arrivé ! Alors comment va s'y prendre, notre petit Shun, pour retrouver son mystérieux iconnu ? Pour le savoir, venez lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sans rechigner, Shun suivit son frère jusqu'à la petite salle à manger de leur partie du Temple d'Athéna. C'était une des nombreuses pièces qui avait été ajouté lors des travaux d'agrandissements. Athéna prenait son petit déjeuner en privé avec Shion et Dohko, et les Chevaliers Divins avaient obtenu leur salle réservée.

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs interminables du Temple, ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte tant recherchée. Ikki ouvrit la porte et céda le passage à son cadet. A peine l'eut-il traversé, que le jeune homme fut accueilli par trois bonjours particulièrement joviaux.

Seiya se leva de sa chaise et vint lui faire énergiquement la bise, tentant par ce geste de se faire pardonner la scène de la veille. Shun le gratifia d'un sourire amical, signifiant une fois de plus à son ami qu'il ne lui en voulait pas puisqu'il n'était en rien responsable de son malaise. Celui-ci définitivement rassuré, il le vit retourner s'asseoir auprès de sa soeur qui le salua d'un sourire bienveillant.

Le bruit d'une chaise attira son attention et il vit son frère, les mains sur sa chaise, le sommant d'y prendre place. Ne voulant pas l'énerver, Shun obtempéra et s'assit à la place qui lui était attribuée.

La porte menant à la cuisine s'ouvrit aussitôt et Shunrei apparut, toujours aussi rayonnante, un plateau garni de croissants, d'un bol de lait chocolaté et d'un verre de jus d'orange. En bonne maîtresse de maison, la jeune fille disposa le petit déjeuner devant le jeune convalescent et lui souhaita un bon appétit avec son éternelle sourire maternel.

Shun la remercia chaleureusement et s'attaqua sans plus attendre à ses précieux croissants.

Le repas se passa très calmement, dans un silence réconfortant uniquement troublé que par les bruits des couverts. Et tout le temps qu'il dura, Shun ne put s'empêcher d'observer subrepticement les quatre hommes attablés avec lui et plus particulièrement les trois possédant des yeux bleus.

D'abord, assis à sa gauche, Shiryu et ses beaux yeux bleus aux reflets émeraudes, légèrement effilés. Mais à peine posa-t-il ses yeux sur lui qu'il se rétracta. Shiryu ne pouvait pas être son inconnu. Celui-ci filait le parfait amour avec sa fiancée. Aucune chance pour que cela change.

Ensuite, son regard se porta sur celui assis à sa droite, son frère. Les yeux bleu acier de son aîné pouvait refléter beaucoup de tendresse et de bienveillance à son égard, mais jamais il ne pourrait y voir cet éclat intense qui l'avait chamboulé dans son rêve. C'était tout bonnement impossible et contre-nature. Au suivant !

Son attention s'était donc reposée sur la dernière personne dans la pièce compatible avec le profil qu'il cherchait : Hyoga.

Inquisiteur, il se mit à l'observer à la dérobée. Le Russe avait toujours été un ami très attentionné à son égard. C'était un jeune homme bon, tendre, prévenant, brave et il était d'une beauté incontestable avec ses cheveux dorés comme le soleil et ses yeux couleur azur.

Pourtant, la possibilité qu'il soit son inconnu le mit mal à l'aise. Il lui était difficile d'envisager que le Chevalier du Cygne puisse éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié ou tout sentiment autre que fraternel pour lui.

Cependant, Hyoga n'était pas le dernier sur sa liste de "suspects potentiels". Il préféra remettre son jugement à plus tard et attendre d'approfondir son enquête avant de tirer des conclusions.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Shun prévint qu'il retournait à sa chambre pour chercher quelque chose et qu'il les retrouverait dans l'arène. Ceux-ci approuvèrent sans discuter et le jeune homme accourut dans les couloirs pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. Dés qu'il fut dans son antre, il se saisit de son bloc à dessin, ses fusains, et referma la porte pour repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Après une longue cavalcade dans les nombreux escaliers du Sanctuaire, Shun arriva enfin à l'arène d'entraînement alors qu'en son centre, Aldébaran affrontait Shura dans un duel plutôt musclé. Il se faufila discrètement dans les gradins et se trouva une place à l'écart. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, des exclamations lui parvinrent et il dirigea son regard vers le centre de l'arène pour voir le colosse capitulé devant son adversaire faisant la moitié de son gabarit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Aussitôt, les deux adversaires cédèrent leur place aux combattants suivant, se trouvant être Aphrodite et Camus. Shun ouvrit son bloc et, un fusain en main, se mit à immortaliser le combat. En même temps que le fusain glissait sur la surface blanche en un cheminement de courbes et de lignes épurées, Shun observa attentivement les deux Chevaliers faisant parti de sa liste.

Tout d'abord, Aphrodite, le Chevalier des Poissons, homme à la beauté androgyne, au charme incontestablement sensuel et aux yeux couleur ciel. Depuis toujours, le Saint des Poissons avait attiré les regards de par sa beauté presque féminine et son physique délicat, aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, bien qu'il soit connu de tous son goût prononcé pour la gente masculine. Sa réputation de Casanova n'était plus a faire, un vrai Dieu du sexe dixit Death Mask et Shura, ses meilleurs amis. Il était donc difficile pour Shun d'envisager que le jeune homme, si beau soit-il, puisse éprouver un quelconque sentiment envers ses compagnons d'un soir, et donc d'avoir envie d'une véritable relation.

Mais ne disait-on pas que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ? Sur cette réflexion, il décida de passer à son adversaire.

Camus, le Chevalier du Verseau, l'homme réputé pour sa froideur légendaire et ses yeux glaciers rappelant ce pays polaire dont il était le Maître. Mais comme pour Shiryu, son cas était inconcevable. Le Saint de Glace était bien capable de sentiments tendres envers ses proches comme l'attestaient sa relation presque paternel qu'il entretenait avec Hyoga et son amitié sans faille pour ses compagnons Chevaliers. Son amour pour Milo avait définitivement changé la vision qu'il donnait de lui-même et il s'était transformé en un homme plus ouvert et plus expansif.

Même cas de figure en ce qui concernait ce dernier qui observait le combat depuis le bord de l'aire d'entraînement, le flamboyant Chevalier du Scorpion et ses yeux d'un bleu orageux. Celui qui était autrefois l'un des assassins du Grand Pope et qui avait montré une totale loyauté auprès de sa Déesse, n'avait jamais été homme à se laisser distraire par autre chose que son devoir. Mais l'amour l'avait changé en quelqu'un d'autre, faisant découvir à tous son côté impulsif, sa candeur, son aspect rancunier ou boudeur quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait et surtout une sensualité presque animal qui avait fait fondre le coeur de glace de Camus. Donc Milo, éliminé !

Juste à ses côtés, se tenait un autre suspect de sa liste tout aussi improbable que les deux précédents : Shaka, le Chevalier de la Vierge et ses yeux bleu roi. Toujours les yeux résolument clos, celui-ci observait le combat de son air impassible. Pourtant, sous cette apparence impénétrable, se cachait un homme d'une grande sensibilité, droit et charitable. Shun le savait pour avoir observer sa transformation ces deux dernières années. Fini le Shaka isolé de tous, son attention uniquement tournée vers Dieu et son devoir de Chevalier d'Athéna. Mais le plus grand changement survenait quand le Saint de la Vierge se trouvait en présence de son homologue du Bélier, Mû. Ce qui le confortait dans l'idée que leur relation était plus qu'amicale donc Shaka ne pouvait pas être son inconnu.

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, Camus l'emporta sur Aphrodite qui partit grossir le rang des vaincus avec une moue boudeuse tout ce qu'il y a d'adorable. Aussitôt, les deux Chevaliers de la 11ème et 12ème Maison furent remplacés par un autre duo d'élite, dont l'arrivée sur le sable de l'arène provoqua des exclamations enthousiastes.

Shun vit s'avancer sous le soleil brûlant les deux derniers suspects de sa liste, leurs armures flamboyant de mille feux, les Gardiens du Troisième Temple d'or : Saga et Kanon, les Chevaliers des Gémeaux. Le Chevalier d'Andromède troqua ses esquisses pour une nouvelle feuille blanche et recommença à croquer ce qu'il voyait.

Les deux frères se firent face, aucun ne faisant un geste. Ils restèrent là pendant quelque seconde à se jauger, cherchant le signe déclencheur des hostilités. Une petite bourrasque vint souffler le sable du terrain et alors que tous se protégeaient les yeux pour ne pas en recevoir, les jumeaux s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un seul et même élan.

Shun n'avait rien perdu de la manoeuvre et observait attentivement chaque trait et chaque courbe des visages des deux hommes. En les voyant, beaucoup de comparaisons se succédaient dans sa tête, ces deux-là étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, différents et pourtant indissociable l'un de l'autre, chacun regardant l'autre comme il le ferait dans un miroir. Mais malgrè leurs grandes similitudes, l'oeil d'artiste de Shun pouvait voir les petites différences physiques entre les deux frères, imperceptibles pour les autres.

Tout d'abord, Saga était plus grand que Kanon de cinq centimètres, privilège du premier né. Ensuite, Kanon était plus fin que son aîné, une musculature moins dense mais néamoins tout aussi ferme. Kanon avait aussi les cheveux plus long que ceux de Saga d'un peu plus de quatre centimètres.

Ce n'étaient que des détails mineurs mais qui avaient leur importance quand un peintre voulait faire une représentation fidèle de la fratrie des Gémeaux.

Et enfin, un dernier détail mais qui intéressait directement Shun dans ce cas précis : la couleur de leurs yeux. Même si les deux jumeaux avaient les yeux bleus, leur teinte n'était pas identique.

Saga arborait un bleu de Prusse très profond, devenant d'un gris anthracite sous le coup de la colère. Shun ne l'avait que rarement vu sous cet angle mais la seule pensée de Saga en colère lui donna des frissons. Il valait mieux être loin de lui et surtout ne pas être l'objet de sa fureur. Mais lorsqu'il était heureux, les yeux de Saga devenait aussi éclatant qu'un ciel étoilé d'une chaude nuit d'été.

Kanon affichait un magnifique bleu aigue-marine aussi limpide et abyssal que l'océan. Un océan pouvant se déchaîner dans un tumulte ahurissant aussi dévastateur qu'un tsunami. Mais aussi, un océan calme, empli de reflets dorés resplendissants qui pouvait plonger dans un abîme de douceur ceux qui se retrouvaient pris par ce gouffre sans fond.

Voilà ce qu'il en était des jumeaux de la fraternité des Chevaliers mais Shun ne les connaissait pas assez pour prétendre que l'un des deux puisse être son inconnu.

Sur ce, les deux frères terminèrent le combat par un match nul, résultat qui ressortait souvent de leurs affrontements. Ils quittèrent le terrain bras-dessus bras-dessous, le visage rayonnant de fierté.

Vint le tour d'un autre duel entre Death Mask et Aiolia. Shun changea de feuille mais se désintéressa de ce qu'il se passait dans le sable de l'arène. A la place, il se mit à gribouiller selon son envie, son esprit en pleine réflexion. Il avait fini par retenir trois Chevaliers d'Or en plus de l'option qu'il avait mis sur Hyoga. Comment allait-il procéder pour vérifier, auprès de ces quatre personnes, lequel d'entre eux serait le plus suceptible d'être l'homme de son rêve ?

N'étant pas très intime avec les trois Saints dorés, la solution de passer du temps en leur compagnie sembla être la seule alternative possible. Shun préférait réserver son jugement sur Hyoga pour le cas où aucun des trois ne fut celui qu'il cherchait. Ce cas de figure le tiraillait beaucoup, si Hyoga était son inconnu, comment réagirait-il face à lui par la suite ? Se risquerait-il à perdre l'amitié de son frère d'arme à cause d'un simple rêve ? Intérieurement, il en doutait.

Des exclamations ravies et des applaudissements le tirèrent de ses pensées. Au milieu du terrain, Aiolia était parvenu à prendre le dessus sur le Cancer et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, l'autre couché à terre, le haut du corps relevé sur les coudes et fixait le Lion d'un air rageur.

- Pas grave, le crustacé ! Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, le nargua Aiolia en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Et comment ! affirma le Cancer en se laissant hisser sur ses pieds. La prochaine fois, je te botterai tellement le cul que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, une promesse !

- Alors pari tenu ! Fais attention, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Aiolia tapota gentiment l'épaule de son adversaire avant de s'éloigner, un sourire ravi peint sur son visage. Death Mask le suivit peu après, l'air pensif, réfléchissant déjà à sa vengeance.

Le signal de fin de l'entraînement retentit dans l'arène et les Chevaliers commencèrent à quitter l'amphithéâtre. Shun s'apprêta à suivre le mouvement et voulut refermer son bloc quand un détail le troubla. Sur la page autrefois blanche se succédait un nombre incalculable de yeux, toujours par paire, affichant une lueur tendre sous le regard ébahi de Shun. Sans le vouloir, le Chevalier à la chevelure d'émeraude avait dessiné l'objet de ses pensées, ce regard tellement recherché.

Shun resta quelques instant à contempler ce kaléidoscope, l'air rêveur. Sa décision de retrouver son inconnu ne s'en trouva que plus forte.

- _Qui que tu sois, je te retrouverai. J'en fais le serment sur mon honneur de Chevalier d'Athéna. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, je te retrouverai et alors, peut-être, recouvrerai-je enfin la paix._

Fier de cette résolution, il rangea ses affaires et quitta les gradins. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, prêt à faire son assenscion vers le Temple d'Athéna quand la présence de trois Chevaliers d'or attira son attention.

Aphrodite, Shura et Death Mask étaient en train de discuter, en fait, Aphrodite et Shura se plaisaient à taquiner leur ami sur sa cuisante défaite. Le pauvre Cancer se renfrognait à chaque moquerie et insultait ses amis, les traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux, et se retenait de laisser exploser sa colère. Mais le Capricorne, plus téméraire ou suicidaire selon les avis, ne semblait pas se soucier du caractère belliqueux de son camarade et en rajoutait des tonnes.

Ce ne fut qu'après, lorsque l'aura meurtrière du Cancer se fit sentir, que l'Espagnol sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Aphrodite s'approcha de lui, de sorte de pouvoir lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est celui-ci : cours !

Comprenant le sous-entendu sous le conseil, Shura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put afin de mettre le plus distance entre lui et le gardien du puit des âmes. Death Mask ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se lança à sa poursuite, s'écriant à tout va :

- Attend un peu, mon biquet ! Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi ! Reviens ici tout de suite, espèce de lâche !

Aphrodite éclata de rire en les voyant s'éloigner à toute vitesse et se dit que si Shura réchappait à son sort, ce serait un miracle.

- Des vrais gamins, se dit-il pour lui même.

- Euh... Bonjour Aphrodite, l'interpella une petite voix hésitante.

Le Chevalier des Poissons se retourna et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Shun. Remettant sa longue chevelure soyeuse d'un geste mû d'une grande sensualité, il adressa un sourire charmeur au jeune homme et lui dit, d'une voix douce :

- Tiens, Shun ! Bonjour ! Tu vas mieux depuis hier ?

- Oui, merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé et je tenais encore une fois à te remercier pour les magnifiques roses que tu m'as apporté, lui répondit Shun avec un petit sourire angélique.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons ! C'est tout à fait naturel en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna de s'inquiéter du sort d'un camarade, lui assura le Suédois.

- Oui, je sais mais je tenais tout de même à le faire. Je n'ai pas souvent reçu de cadeaux et tes roses m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir.

- Alors, j'en suis heureux, se réjouit le Saint d'or.

- Aphrodite, est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? demanda Shun en prenant une mine sérieuse.

- Du moment que ça n'a aucun rapport avec les femmes ou la reproduction des escargots, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, mon chou ! lui assura celui-ci avec un petit rire. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Et bien, je me demandais si... tu avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, hésita-t-il à dire, pas sûr de sa question.

Si le cultiveur de roses fut surpris par cette demande, il n'en montra rien. Cette surprenante demande venant du Chevalier le plus discret et le plus timide du Domaine Sacré titilla d'autant plus son intérêt. Que lui voulait-il ? C'est pourquoi, il lui répondit franchement :

- A vrai dire, j'ai dans l'intention de m'occuper un peu de mes fleurs et, avec Shura, nous allons faire une petite virée dans la capitale. Mais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être de nouveau mon modèle. Bien sûr, je ne te demande pas de tenir une pose pendant un temps interminable. Non, je veux juste t'observer pendant ton travail. Et si tu veux, pour te remercier, je pourrais te donner un coup de main pour tes roses. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça, je n'y vois aucun inconveniant, s'exclama le Suédois, rassuré. Au contraire, j'adore être le centre d'attention et j'accepterai ton aide avec un grand plaisir.

- Alors, c'est d'accord ! s'enthousiasma Shun avec un sourire triomphant.

- Oui, confirma l'homme à la crinière turquoise. Rejoins-moi après déjeuner et je te laisserai me dessiner autant que tu le voudras.

- Très bien, alors à toute à l'heure ! s'écria le Chevalier Divin en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au premier Temple à petites enjambées.

Aphrodite le regarda s'éloigner, pas tout à fait convaincu du bien-fondé de sa demande. Son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette simple requête. Mais il ne pourrait en avoir le coeur net qu'en satisfaisant les désirs du jeune dessinateur. Et puis, comme il l'avait dit, il adorait être le centre de l'attention et servir de modèle alimenterait son narcissisme. Alors, ce fut sans plus de questions qu'il prit le même chemin que son camarade, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres.

Comme promis, Shun se rendit au 11ème Temple après le déjeuner. Ses amis furent d'abord surpris lorsqu'il les informa de son programme pour l'après-midi. Le jeune Andromède les convainquit que cela lui permettrait de donner un coup de fouet à son inspiration et que, de cette manière, il ne ferait aucun effort physique trop intense, conformément aux souhaits du Grand Pope et de son frère.

Après ses explications, Shun partit aussitôt pour le Temple des Poissons, son matériel à dessin sous le bras et le coeur léger. Son hôte l'accueillit chaleureusement et, après un petit rafraîchissement, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans son jardin.

Le jardin d'Aphrodite était une pure merveille : une mer de roses s'étendant à perte de vue, les teintes variant du blanc le plus pur au rouge le plus écarlate en passant par différents roses tout aussi éclatants. Les variétés grimpantes s'en donnaient à coeur joie sur les quelques obélisques plantés aux quatre coins, les arceaux italiens bordant les allées et les colonnes soutenant le préau. Et dans une petite serre tamisée, étaient rassemblés les spécimens ayant besoin de peu de luminosité.

Shun prit place dans un petit kiosque situé au milieu du jardin et se mit à l'oeuvre. Aphrodite avait revêtu sa tenue de jardinage : les cheveux noués derrière sa nuque, un petit tablier vert ceinturé autour de la taille, les mains gantées et ses outils disposés dans un petit panier en osier.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Shun fit esquisse sur esquisse, retranscrivant chaque action, chaque geste du Chevalier d'Or avec minutie. L'image présente d'Aphrodite était bien différente de celle qu'il montrait en société. En présence des autres Chevaliers, il revêtait l'image du parfait play-boy, avec des sourires aguicheurs et des poses provocantes, ne montrant que son côté futil.

Pourtant là, il n'en était rien. Disparus les faux semblants et le séducteur de service, ce que Shun avait sous les yeux n'avait aucune trace de vice ou de froufrous superficiels. Non, là devant lui, se tenait un homme tendre, passionné, délicat et amoureux de ses fleurs. A le voir manier chaque pétale avec autant de doigté, Shun devina que le jardinier considérait ses roses comme ses enfants, des êtres fragiles qui ne pouvaient s'épanouir sans le soin de ses mains et la chaleur de son amour.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, Shun s'était demandé si d'autres que lui avaient déjà aperçu le vrai Aphrodite et que, dans le cas contraire, ce serait une faute à réparer au plus vite. Ce Aphrodite méritait d'être connu et c'est ce qu'il avait voulu montrer lorsqu'il avait peint son portrait, celui-là même qui habillait les murs du Temple d'Athéna.

Si Aphrodite pouvait aimer quelqu'un autant qu'il aimait ses fleurs, il y avait fort à parier que cette personne serait incroyablement chanceuse. Sur cette dernière observation, Shun délaissa ses dessins et rejoignit son hôte au milieu de son parterre. Celui-ci lui confia un sécateur et lui demanda de l'aider à élaguer ses rosiers. ( Qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait encore capable d'approcher de si près une rose sachant qu'une d'elles avait bien failli lui coûter la vie ? )

Alors que les deux hommes s'occupaient, l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence appréciable, Shun se décida à le briser.

- Aphrodite, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

- Oui, bien-sûr ! répondit celui-ci sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

- Voilà, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je me demandais si tu avais déjà été amoureux.

A cette demande, Aphrodite lui accorda toute son attention et le regarda avec un expression incrédule.

- Amoureux ? répéta-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui... Enfin, hésita Shun en rougissant de gêne. Peut-être pas amoureux mais y a-t-il déjà eu une personne dans ta vie que tu considérais autant que tes roses ? Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, se reprit-il, je n'aurai jamais dû te demander ça.

- Non non, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il en voyant son malaise. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question, surtout venant de toi. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le garçon aux yeux de jade.

- Mais non, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, dédramatisa le Suédois. Et je veux bien répondre à ta question si tu me promets de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire car je tiens à ma réputation de Casanova du Sanctuaire !

- C'est promis ! acquiesça le jeune homme, heureux de ne pas essuyer un refus.

- Bon, dans ce cas, ma réponse est : oui, j'ai déjà été amoureux et je le suis toujours.

- Vraiment ! s'étonna Shun.

- Oui mais je ne te dirais pas de qui, ça c'est privé.

- Je comprend mais dis-moi ! Tu es amoureux depuis quand ?

- Je pense l'être depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, ce qui doit faire plus de 12 ans si ma mémoire est bonne, répondit-il en saisissant son menton dans une pose pensive.

- Tant que ça ! s'écria-t-il, très surpris. Et lui, il le sait ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- De deux choses, l'une : disons que j'ai préféré privilégier notre amitié plutôt que de me lancer dans une histoire qui n'aurait été rien de plus qu'un autre plan cul et que je l'estime trop pour lui faire ça. Et l'autre parce que j'ai trop peur de me faire jeter et de perdre son amitié par la même occasion, expliqua le Suédois avec une mine déçue.

- Oh...

Sur le coup, Shun ne sut quoi répondre d'autre. Etrangement, son suspect vivait le même dilemme qui le tiraillait à propos de Hyoga. Une situation ironique dont il aurait pu rire s'il n'éprouvait pas autant de peine vis-à-vis d'Aphrodite. Passer 12 ans à aimer quelqu'un, ne pas pouvoir lui dire de peur de le perdre et enchaîner les amants d'un soir pour essayer de l'oublier, ce ne devait vraiment pas être une situation des plus enviables et Shun se trouva bien chanceux comparé à son ami.

Mais, au delà de la peine, une petite étincelle de curiosité s'était éveillé dans son esprit : qui était l'heureux élu du Chevalier des Poissons ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réduire la liste des prétendants au stricte minimum, soit les 11 autres Chevaliers d'Or. La date et les liens d'amitié que le Suédois avait avec eux en étaient la preuve flagrante. Restait à savoir qui.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand un cri l'interrompit :

- Aphro ! T'es là ?

- Dans le jardin, Shura ! répondit Aphrodite en se tournant vers la provenance du cri.

Shura arriva dans le jardin, impeccablement habillé dans un ensemble jean noir moulant et une chemise blanche cintrée dont il avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts, dévoilant à tous un torse imberbe et agréablement musclé.

- Ben alors, Miss Monde ! T'es pas encore prêt ? remarqua l'Espagnole en examinant le tenue du propriétaire des lieux.

- Je fais un brin de toilette et je suis à toi tout de suite, beau brun ! répliqua Aphrodite avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Ok mais ne soit pas trop long, j'aimerai être loin avant qu'Angelo ne se rende compte que je ne suis plus dans mon Temple.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je fais vite comme ça, toi et ta tignasse folle serait à l'abri du grand méchant Crabe ! ricana le Suédois.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, le Poiscaille ! Ma tignasse, j'y tiens !

Sur ce dialogue, Ô combien philosophique, Shura retourna dans le Temple et disparut de la vue des deux jardiniers.

Pendant tout le temps de leur discussion, Shun n'avait cessé d'observer les réactions d'Aphrodite et ce qu'il avait découvert le scia. La lueur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son inconnu avait brillé dans ceux du Suédois. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Aphrodite était amoureux de son homologue du Capricorne, le fougueux Shura.

L'équation se fit vite dans sa tête : Aphrodite + lueur + Shura = Aphrodite éliminé !

Au suivant !

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Voilà, un de moins sur la liste des suspects ! Prochaine étape : les jumeaux de la Troisième Maison, Saga et Kanon ! Alors un pronostic ?


	5. Chapter 5

**- Titre : ****Yours Ever**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Shun/?, Aphrodite/Shura, Kanon/ (surprise)

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

Encore merci de votre fidélité et vos reviews qui sont le sel de ma vie de fanfikeuse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Dés que le Saint du Capricorne eut disparu, Aphrodite délaissa ses outils et ses précieuses roses pour rentrer dans son Temple, suivi par Shun avec son matériel à dessin sous le bras. Le Suédois invita le jeune homme à rejoindre Shura au salon pendant qu'il allait dans sa chambre endosser sa tenue pour sortir.

Bien que surpris par cette demande, s'attendant plus à être congédié maintenant que le maître des lieux allait sortir, Shun obtempéra et alla rejoindre l'Espagnol qui avait pris place sur l'un des somptueux canapés de cuir blanc du salon. Le jeune Chevalier adressa un timide bonjour à son aîné avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil à son opposé. Shura lui rendit la politesse d'un simple hochement de tête puis se mit à observer suspicieusement le jeune homme.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'idée de savoir son ami en compagnie de ce jeune éphèbe lui avait fortement déplu. Pourtant à le voir devant lui, il se demanda une fois de plus la raison de son dégoût. Peut-être s'était-il inquiété à cause de la réputation de Don Juan que l'on attribuait à son compagnon d'armes et avait eu peur que le jeune Shun n'eut à subir les avances du Suédois. Il était vrai que si cela était arrivé, il en connaissait un qui n'aurait pas du tout apprécié de l'apprendre. Et il préférait éviter à son ami la vengeance d'un Phoenix au comble de la rage.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Shun semblait tout à fait normal et, malgré la position de proximité où il les avait trouvé, rien ne trahissait une quelconque tactique de séduction dans les gestes qu'il avait aperçu pendant qu'il les avait observé en cachette. Les deux androgynes du Sanctuaire n'avaient eu que des rapports purement amicaux durant tout le temps de son observation et ce fut, avec un soulagement suspect, qu'il s'était fait entendre et avait interrompu l'échange des deux Chevaliers.

_- Mon pauvre Shura, tu t'es encore fait des idées et tu as foncé tête baissée comme un idiot. Jamais Aphro n'oserait s'en prendre à un gamin comme Shun, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Reprends-toi ou sinon tu donneras raison à ce stupide Crabe : " les bêtes à cornes foncent toujours sans réfléchir, normal pour des cervelles de piafs ! ". Grrr... je lui en donnerai moi de la cervelle de piaf !_

Tout à sa réflexion, Shura ne remarqua pas les fréquents coups d'oeil que lui jetait le jeune Andromède. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était installé face à l'Espagnol, Shun ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer en catimini. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, de ses épaules larges à son torse bien dessiné, ses longues jambes fines et musclées, ses cheveux en bataille couleur de jais et son regard onyx perçant.

A tout point de vue, Shura était indéniablement un homme séduisant, irradiant de puissance, l'homme virile dans toute sa splendeur comparé à un être aussi efféminé qu'Aphrodite ou lui. Et curieusement, ce constat l'amena à penser que lui et le Saint des Poissons feraient un très beau couple. A l'image de celui que formait Milo et Camus qui étaient le Feu et la Glace, les deux protagonistes créaient un tout. L'alliance de la fragile beauté de l'Apollon des Poissons à la force brute du Capricorne, la Belle et la Bête. L'aspect délicat du Suédois trouvait sa complémentarité dans la carrure athlétique de son compagnon d'armes et confortait Shun dans son idée.

Chacun réfléchissant de son côté, ils n'entendirent pas Aphrodite revenir de sa chambre et ce dernier fut surpris de les trouver aussi distant et du silence qui règnait dans la pièce.

- Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, ironisa le Suédois avec un sourire narquois.

Aussitôt, les deux Chevaliers prostrés se tournèrent dans sa direction et purent constater le changement chez le maître des lieux. Celui-ci avait revêtit un pantalon en toile blanc taille basse d'une coupe parfaite, resseré au niveau de ses hanches fines dessinant ainsi sa silhouette svelte, et une chemise sans manches bleu azur dont les deux derniers boutons avaient été laisser ouvert, laissant apercevoir son torse fin. Ses bras n'étaient pas exagérément musclés, les biceps légèrement bombés. Autour de son cou, un petit foulard blanc était noué en cravate, ajoutant à sa délicatesse et méprenant quiconque ne le connaissant pas sur son véritable sexe.

Shun aussi bien que Shura fut complètement sous le charme. On avait beau médire sur la réputation de coureur de ce cher Aphrodite, il n'en était pas moins un homme à la beauté délicate et au charme ravageur. Le Suédois eut un sourire ravi à la vue de la réaction de ses homologues qui pour lui fut le plus beau des compliments.

Shura finit par sortir de sa léthargie à la vue de ce sourire et se leva en tapant joyeusement des mains.

- Bien, maintenant que Miss Monde a daigné sortir de sa tour d'ivoire, pouvons-nous y aller ?

Aphrodite ne parut en rien offusquer par la remarque de son ami et acquiesça de la tête. Après tout, il était habitué à l'humour particulier de son ami, une des choses qu'il aimait chez lui.

- Bon ben, je vais vous laisser, fit timidement Shun en rassemblant ses affaires, se sentant maintenant de trop.

Une fois son matériel en main, il fila vers la sortie sans un regard pour ses hôtes. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir la porte du salon, la voix du Suédois l'arrêta.

- Attends Shun ! Ca te dirait de venir avec nous ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et fixa le maître des lieux avec ses yeux brillant de surprise et d'incompréhension. L'amoureux des roses récolta un regard similaire de la part du Capricorne. Le genre de regard voulant dire "qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ?", et il y répondit par un autre que l'Espagnol traduit par un "je t'expliquerai plus tard, fais-moi confiance !".

De son côté, Shun ne vit rien de cet étrange échange et dit d'une voix incertaine :

- Euh... Je sais pas trop... Vous aviez prévu de sortir tous les deux, je ne voudrais pas déranger vos projets.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons dans un Pub tenu par des amis donc ça ne pose aucun problème. Et puis, cela nous fait plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, n'est-ce pas Shura ? fit Aphrodite en dédiant à son compagnon un sourire de connivence.

- Ouais, grogna ce dernier, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son désaccord.

- Donc tout va bien ! s'exclama Aphrodite, ravi.

Shun l'observa longuement, indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas être une gêne pour les deux Chevaliers et préférait retourner dans sa chambre, mais de l'autre, il mourrait d'envie d'accepter, voyant ici la chance de mieux connaître les deux hommes et, peut-être, trouver un moyen pour qu'ils se rapprochent.

Sa nature généreuse et son côté entremetteur eurent raison de ses réticences et il opina de la tête, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Parfait ! Alors, allons-y ! fit le Suédois en rejoignant le jeune homme.

Sans se faire prier, Aphrodite se saisit de ses affaires, les posa sur un meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée et lui prit le bras pour l'emmener dehors manu militari, ne laissant aucune échappatoire au jeune Andromède qui n'eut pas la force de protester.

Shura n'émit aucune objection et, faisant mauvaise fortune bon coeur, il suivit docilement les deux androgynes du Sanctuaire.

Choisissant de prendre leur temps, les trois hommes descendirent tranquillement les escaliers du Sanctuaire. Ils passèrent un à un chaque Temple, faisant signe à son occupant lorsque celui-ci était en vue. Ils eurent le loisir de saluer Camus qui interrompit sa lecture de l'un de ses ouvrages pour leur répondre. Ensuite, ils traversèrent les Maisons du Capricorne et du Sagittaire vide de leurs propriétaires, le premier faisant parti du groupe et le second rarement chez lui. Ils croisèrent Milo en train de monter les marches pour rejoindre son bien-aimé. Celui-ci les arrêta un instant pour échanger quelques mots puis les quitta en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

Ensuite, ils dépassèrent la Maison de la Balance sans rencontrer le maître des lieux, ce dernier se trouvant auprès de Shion dans la palais du Grand Pope. Quand ils s'engagèrent dans le Temple de la Vierge, le cosmos de l'Indien les informa que celui-ci était en pleine méditation et ils traversèrent sa maison le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le déranger. Arrivés chez Aiolia, ils virent le fringant Lion se faire coursé par son frère le menaçant des pires tortures s'il ne lui rendait pas le livre que lui avait prêté Saga. Le tandem passa devant eux sans les voir et, après un haussement d'épaules général, ils continuèrent leur route.

Lorsque le Temple du Cancer fut en vue, Shun nota le frémissement qui avait parcouru Shura à l'approche de la demeure de son ami. Apparamment, celui-ci craignait toujours les représailles de leur petite joûte verbale de ce matin. Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé à cette constation et ne s'étonna pas de l'entendre les prier de presser le pas, traversant la Quatrième Maison du Zodiaque presque au pas de course sous les regards rieurs de Aphrodite et Shun. Heureusement pour le Saint du Capricorne, la propriétaire de la dite demeure était aux abonnés absents.

A leur étonnement, ils ne trouvèrent personne non plus dans le Temple des Gémeaux. D'ordinaire, il y avait toujours l'un des jumeaux présent que ce soit Saga en train de lire un livre de sa bibliothèque personnel ou Kanon paressant dans le divan du salon tout en regardant la télé. Il était rare que les jumeaux soit absent en même temps. Suite à cette découverte, ils reprirent leur route. Ils arrivaient à mi-chemin du Deuxième Temple d'or quand ils croisèrent la fratrie des Gémeaux remontant vers leur domaine, les bras chargés de paquets remplis de victuailles. Et vu la quantité, il devait y en avoir pour un régiment.

Se rappelant du pourquoi d'une telle abondance, Aphrodite fut le premier à les aborder sur un ton enjoué :

- Salut les frangins ! Alors, vous avez fait le plein ?!

- Il le faut bien, tu sais bien que c'est nous qui recevons cette fois, répondit Saga, le ton neutre mais avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Ouais et demain soir, on va s'éclater comme des bêtes !!! s'écria Kanon avec un grand sourire.

Shun comprit aussitôt les tenants de la conversation. Autant que le déjeuner en commun dans le palais du Grand Pope était important, le premier Samedi du mois, une fête était organisé dans l'un des Douze Temples et c'était devenu une tradition respectée scrupuleusement. Un roulement avait été mis en place et les jumeaux étaient ceux qui recevaient ce mois-ci. Cette nouvelle le frappa.

_- Je suis tellement préoccupé par mes tourments ces derniers temps que j'en ai oublié la fête. Je suis encore plus atteint que je ne le croyais. Vivement que je retrouve mon inconnu pour que tout redevienne normal. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter davantage._

Sur cette pensée, il reprit le cour de la conversation et il vit Kanon les dévisager un par un avant de leur demander :

- Vous sortez tous les trois ?

- Oui, nous allons au Twilight, lui répondit Aphrodite d'une mine réjouie. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Et comment que je veux ! s'exclama l'ancien général de Poséidon. J'aide mon frère à ranger tout ça, j'enfile quelque chose de propre et je vous rejoins.

- Okay, à tout à l'heure ! le salua le Suédois en reprenant la descente des marches.

Les trois hommes continuèrent leur progression. Au Temple du Taureau, ils virent Aldébaran en pleine scéance de musculation, soulevant de la fonte de taille et de poids impressionnant. Ils passèrent devant lui en lui faisant de grands sourires, amusé par la scène. Aphrodite poussa le vice au point de l'avertir d'y aller modérément s'il voulait encore pouvoir passer les portes. Le colosse accueillit la plaisanterie avec désinvolture et s'en retourna à ses exercices.

Enfin, les trois Chevaliers d'Athéna débouchèrent sur le Premier Temple placé sous le signe du Bélier. Le maître des lieux ne leur accorda que peu d'attention, se trouvant en pleine séance d'entraînement avec son disciple, le jeune Kiki. Cependant, il eut un sourire bienveillant à l'encontre du cadet du trio, sourire qui lui fut rendu par le concerné.

Une fois sorti du Temple du Bélier, ils dépassèrent la grande arche annonçant l'entrée du Sanctuaire et, d'un commun accord, ils se téléportèrent, Shura se donnant le rôle de guider Shun puisqu'il ignorait leur destination.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans une petite ruelle bordant la rue principale de la cité. Sans plus de cérémonie, Aphrodite s'empara du bras gauche de Shun et l'entraîna dans la foule, suivi par Shura qui les darda d'un regard soupçonneux. Si proche l'un de l'autre, Shun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ressemblait à un couple. Mais ce qui le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise furent les regards de convoitise qu'ils rencontrèrent sur leur chemin. Il les emputa à la présence d'Aphrodite à ses côtés et eut un petit sourire en imaginant leurs pensées.

Le Saint des Poissons le remarqua et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer de façon à n'être entendu de personne d'autre :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Petit Ange ?

- Rien mais je vois que tu déchaîne toujours autant les passions, répliqua le jeune homme, passant sur le surnom donné par son vis-à-vis.

- Et à quoi tu vois ça ? s'enquit l'éphèbe à la chevelure turquoise.

- Il suffit de voir comment tous ces gens te regardent, répondit Shun. Tu ne passes pas inaperçu.

- Oh mais je ne suis pas le seul responsable de cet engouement. Tu as aussi ta part dans l'affaire, mon cher ami.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, se rembrunit aussitôt le jeune homme.

- A ta guise, mon Chaton. Mais je te le dis, tu es tout aussi séduisant que moi, le contredit le Suédois avec un sourire sournois.

Ne voulant en entendre davantage, Shun tourna la tête dans la direction opposé à son compagnon. Contrairement à ce que l'amoureux des roses insinuait à son propos, Shun ne se trouvait en aucun cas séduisant. Il se jugeait quelconque, trop banal, ordinaire, il n'avait jamais pu se faire à son physique androgyne qui l'avait toujours fait paraître faible lors de son entraînement sur l'Île d'Andromède et qui lui avait valu d'être mis à l'écart par les autres aspirants. Résultat, son apparence était un vrai tabou pour lui. Pas comme Aphrodite qui en avait fait sa force et en semblait fier.

Son regard se perdit sur les vitrines des magasins qu'ils longeaient et il put y voir son reflet. Se voir entouré de deux hommes aussi charismatiques que Shura et Aphrodite conforta son sentiment d'infériorité.

Puis ses yeux furent attirés par le reflet du Capricorne marchant deux pas derrière eux. C'est là qu'il vit l'expression de son visage. Celui-ci semblait contrarié, un pli soucieux trônant sur son front, et fixait les deux androgynes avec un regard voilé d'amertume.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur le destinataire de ce regard que Aphrodite les arrêta devant leur point de chute.

- Nous y voilà !

Aussitôt, Shun reporta son attention sur le bâtiment qui leur faisait face. La façade de l'établissement d'un bleu électrique semblait des plus modernes avec les néons accrochés ça et là sur les parois et le nom "Twilight" écrit en lettre manuscrite sur l'enseigne.

Aphrodite l'entraîna derechef à l'intérieur, saluant au passage d'autres clients de sa connaissance qui sortaient. Dés son entrée, le Suédois fit un salut général à l'assistance présente, salut rendu avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Tétanisé par la surprise, Shun ne revint sur terre qu'une fois installé à une table un peu à l'écart et d'où l'on voyait l'ensemble de la salle. Celle-ci était très spatieuse et se composait d'un immense bar en bois juste en face de lui, un grand miroir occupant le mur juste derrière et deux étagères remplies de bouteilles en tout genre et au contenu de toutes les couleurs. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées à différents endroits, chacune à une distance raisonnable afin de conserver une certaine intimité entre les clients. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, dans une semi pénombre, une petite piste de danse avait été installé pour les quelques couples désireux de s'y essayer. Le tout bercé dans une ambiance tamisée dû aux spots accrochés au plafond.

- Alors Shun, comment trouves-tu cet endroit ? s'enquit Aphrodite avec un ton très jovial.

- C'est très... original, admit-il après avoir cherché soigneusement le mot adéquat.

- Content que ça te plaise, sur ce, dis-moi ce que tu veux boire et ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui paye alors demande ce que tu veux !

Devant l'entrain visible de son compagnon, Shun ne put protester et demanda un simple jus de fruit, n'étant pas porté sur l'alcool. Shura choisit de prendre un Blue Lagoon. Le Saint des Poissons alla de ce pas jusqu'au bar et commanda les boissons au barman, propriétaire du pub et un bon ami. C'était un homme d'environ trente ans, d'origine latine, le teint halé, les cheveux bruns coiffés à la militaire, très musclés avec des tatouages tribaux sur les bras.

- Salut Beauté ! s'écria le patron en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Un Blue Lagoon, un Lady Love et un jus de fruit, s'il te plaît Marcus, lui récita le Suédois.

- Ca marche !

Avec rapidité et professionalisme, le dit Marcus s'empara des bouteilles dont il avait besoin et se mit à faire les mélanges. Il enchaîna rapidement chaque préparation, se permettant de faire tourner ou voltiger les bouteilles dans ses mains, s'attirant les regards des clients assis au bar.

Alors qu'il continuait sa préparation, Marcus laissa errer son regard vers la table de ses amis et aperçut un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et se permit d'en faire la remarque.

- Dis-moi, c'est qui le petit ange qui t'accompagne ?

- C'est un petit jeune qui travaille avec nous et tu as bien raison lorsque tu le qualifies d'ange, plus innocent que lui, tu meurs !

- Innocent peut-être mais diablement affriolant, rectifia le barman en le regardant avec envie.

- Attention, mon grand ! Si tu continue comme ça, je vais croire que tu me fais des infidélités, minauda l'Apollon du Sanctuaire avec une moue fâchée.

- Voyons, Aphro, tu me connais ! J'oserai jamais te faire ça !

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire sur parole, mon cher Marcus ?! fit-il, le ton démontrant plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question.

- Enfin bref, sinon pourquoi l'as-tu amené ? répliqua ce dernier, détournant malhabilement la conversation.

- J'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin de se sociabiliser un petit peu, voir d'autres gens que ceux qu'ils croisent au quotidien, le sortir de sa bulle, expliqua le Suédois.

- En gros, tu veux le dévergonder, résuma le latino avec un sourire complice.

- Comme quoi, tu es capable d'une synthèse juste et très précise quand tu veux, le taquina-t-il.

- Ouais et bien, si tu veux le "sociabiliser" comme tu dis, envoie-le moi, je me ferai un plaisir de parfaire son éducation, avoua Marcus avec un sourire prédateur.

Aphrodite ricana à cette proposition, attirant l'attention des autres clients sur lui, et plus particulièrement celle d'un certain Espagnol.

En effet, depuis que le Chevalier de la Douzième Maison du Zodiaque était parti chercher leurs commandes, Shura ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Voir Aphrodite flirté et attiré la convoitise était assez fréquent mais il en ressentait toujours une profonde amertume mêlée à un étrange sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Dans son esprit, ces sentiments bataillaient sans relâche, l'amitié se heurtant à l'envie et, à son grand étonnement, un semblant de jalousie.

_- Jaloux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serai jaloux d'Aphrodite ? Ca n'a aucun sens, il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon compagnon d'armes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrai être jaloux de lui ou de l'attention qu'il obtient. Non, franchement, ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est impossible ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_

Sur cette pensée, il serra les dents mais ne put empêcher un grognement rageur, très discret mais pas assez pour ne pas être entendu par son voisin.

En effet, Shun avait observé intensément les réactions de Shura depuis leur arrivée. Il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont les deux onyx de l'Espagnol couvaient Aphrodite complètement ignorant de ce fait. Ces deux orbes couleur de jais semblaient brûler d'une flamme intense et elles lui avaient paru s'assombrir encore plus à l'entente du rire du Suédois et la recrudécence des regards de convoitise à son encontre. Cette rage sourde au fond des yeux, cette étincelle aussi vive qu'une étoile, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Shura était amoureux d'Aphrodite.

_- Ils s'aiment et ils ne le savent pas... Quelle étrange situation... L'amour rend donc à ce point aveugle pour qu'ils ne voient pas cette lueur qui habite leur regard... Le bonheur est à portée de main et ils ne le savent même pas... N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux ?_

Shun n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question qu'une main vigoureuse s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, et qu'une voix chantante résonna à son oreille.

- Salut la compagnie ! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?!

Shun tourna vivement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kanon. Comme promis, celui-ci était venu les rejoindre et s'était changé. D'une tenue jogging décontractée, il était passé à quelque chose de plus habillé et plus près du corps : un jean taille basse moulant à la perfection ses cuisses fermes et musclées, des bracelets de cuir au niveau de ses poignets, un T-shirt moulant sans manche noir, soulignant agéablement son torse large et ses abdos, un tigre blanc lui traversant le tronc depuis l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite.

- Non, pas le moins du monde, répliqua durement Shura, se renfrognant sur son siège.

- Et ben, je vois que t'es de bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Angelo t'a mis une trempe et tu l'as toujours pas encaissé ?

- Mes états d'âme ne te regardent absolument pas, Kanon.

- Ca va, vieux ! se défendit le Chevalier des Gémeaux en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je suis pas là pour me battre. Et si toi et tes états d'âme, vous alliez me chercher à boire, ce serait très gentil de votre part. Un Bloody Mary sans glaçon, merci ! conclut-il en s'installant à côté de Shun.

Shura se renfrogna encore plus face au sans-gêne de son camarade mais ne répliqua rien. Au lieu de ça, il se leva et partit vers le bar sans un mot. Shun le suivit du regard et le vit rejoindre Aphrodite et le barman. Un soupir le sortit de sa contemplation.

- Pfiou ! Ca ne s'améliore pas à ce que je vois.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire et l'interrogea du regard. Kanon s'en aperçut et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé mais ce sont des histoires d'ordre privé et je ne crois pas avoir le droit de t'en parler.

Shun médita sur ces paroles et la pensée que l'ancien général de Poséidon parlait justement de ce qui le tracassait fit son chemin. Kanon était-il au courant du quiproquo entre ses amis ?

Pour en être sûr, il se risqua à le demander, aussi subtilement que possible.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agirait... d'une histoire de sentiments amoureux réciproques... mais inconnus des principaux concernés ? fit-il, hésitant un peu sur les mots.

Mais une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche, il se sentit coupable. Après tout, qui était-il pour oser se mêler des affaires des autres ? Et si Kanon ne savait rien finalement, de quel droit le mettait-il au courant ?

L'expression surprise et déstablisée du Chevalier d'or eurent tôt fait de le culpabiliser encore plus. Il se morigéna intérieurement pour sa stupidité.

_- Bravo Shun, t'as gagné le gros lot ! Tant qu'à faire, t'aurais aussi bien pu le crier sur tous les toits que ça aurait le même effet ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui dire ?_

Dans le même temps, Kanon regardait toujours Shun avec des yeux héberlués. Puis il se rasséréna et le fixa avec malice, offrant un petit sourire joueur au jeune homme assis à côté de lui.

- Alors toi aussi, tu t'en es aperçu ? lui demanda-t-il, son ton devenant narquois.

- Euh... oui, finit par admettre le jeune Chevalier avec hésitation, tout à coup gêné.

Et là, il se produisit une chose étonnante. Kanon serra les poings à hauteur de son visage et murmura un bref "YES" victorieux.

- Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un d'autre s'en est rendu compte ! Je savais que je n'étais pas fou ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, un sourire goguenard peint sur son visage.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Shun le dévisagea avec incrédulité, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le débordement du Saint des Gémeaux. Ce dernier se reprit et consentit à s'expliquer.

- Oui, Shun ! Je suis au courant de ce qui se passe entre Shura et Aphro, donc ne t'inquiéte pas, tu n'as pas vendu la mèche. Et avant que tu ne me demandes comment je le sais, rappelles-toi que j'étais espion pour le compte de Poséidon. Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace alors je ne pouvais pas ne rien voir.

- Oh... fit le jeune homme, convenant que son explication tenait la route.

- Mais toi, dis-moi ! Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Moi, c'est normal comme je te l'ai dit et je suis proche d'eux. Mais toi, c'est autre chose. Tu ne quittes presque jamais la compagnie de tes amis ou de ton frère, même pendant les rassemblements, alors qu'est-ce qui a pu t'amener à le savoir ? s'enquit-il en le fixant ardemment, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Shun se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette introspection et se retint de rougir en se rappelant comment il avait découvert le secret des deux hommes. Il se voyait mal avouer qu'il avait reconnu dans leurs yeux la même lueur d'amour qui habitait le regard d'un inconnu qui le hante dans ses rêves. Cette explication ne tenant pas la route, il trouva une autre réponse à formuler qui lui paraissait plus plausible.

- Je crois que... Au même titre qu'un espion, rien n'échappe à l'oeil attentif d'un peintre suffisamment observateur, éluda-t-il, s'efforçant d'être convaincant.

Cette explication sembla suffire à son homologue qui lui adressa un sourire complice. Shun s'autorisa à lui répondre par un petit sourire léger. Puis les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leurs deux amis en pleine discution avec le barman, le sujet semblant palpitant à voir la fougue déployée par le Suédois dans la conversation. Ils ne manquèrent pas l'oeillade attendrie de l'Esoagnol envers son ami.

- Est-ce que c'est aussi désolant pour toi que ça l'est pour moi ? lui demanda Kanon.

Shun hocha affirmativement de la tête, trouvant le qualificatif tout à fait approprié. Puis il lui posa à son tour une question.

- As-tu déjà essayé de leur en parler ? Ou du moins, indirectement, lui précisa-t-il.

- Non, quand je l'ai découvert, j'avais dans l'idée de laisser les choses venir d'elles même, pensant que ce genre de situation ne devait pas être provoquer. Mais depuis le temps a passé et je commence vraiment à désespérer de les voir ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui les lie, soupira-t-il, contrarié.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant j'en suis à me demander si je ne vais pas les enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce sans fenêtre et ne les laisser sortir qu'une fois l'affaire conclue, avoua-t-il.

- Je sais que Aphrodite a pleinement conscience de ses sentiments mais il ne fera jamais le premier pas, répliqua Shun, tout à coup sûr de lui. Quand à Shura, je ne pense pas qu'il soit conscient de ce qu'il ressent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? lui demanda Kanon, intrigué.

- Son regard, répondit-il simplement, la mine pensive.

Malheureusement, Kanon ne put demander plus de précision au mystérieux garçon, sa tentative étouffée dans l'oeuf par l'arrivée des deux autres Chevaliers d'or et leurs boissons.

- Voilà pour vous, fit Aphrodite en déposant les verres face à leurs destinataires. J'espère que tu n'ennuies pas trop Shun, Kanon.

- Sache pour ta gouverne, mon cher Aphrodite, qu'il n'existe rien d'ennuyeux chez moi, répliqua celui-ci, sarcastique. De plus, je ne faisais que raconter à Shun quelques anecdotes sur mon passé d'espion.

- Ah bon et est-ce que tu lui as raconté le harcèlement abusif de cette charmante Thitys à ton encontre ?

- Ne m'en parles pas ! Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai encore des frissons, soupira le Saint des Gémeaux, ne retenant pas un frisson d'horreur à la fin de sa phrase, provoquant l'hilarité de la tablée hormis Shun.

S'en suivirent d'autres anecdotes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, chacun des trois aînés allant de sa petite histoire. Dans cette ambiance détendue, Shun se sentit à l'aise. Il eut l'impression d'être intégré et se permit à son tour de conter quelques unes des frasques des Chevaliers Divins.

Peu à peu, les minutes s'égrainèrent, devenant des heures, et après une énième tentative de séduction de la part de Marcus qui les avait rejoint, Shun vit par la fenêtre que le jour déclinait et fut surpris de constater qu'il était plus 19 heures.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il est déjà si tard, j'avais promis à Ikki de rentrer pour le dîner. Il faut que j'y aille ! s'écria-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

- Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne, proposa Aphrodite.

- Non, c'est bon. Je saurais retrouver mon chemin tout seul. Marcus, ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître, fit-il à l'intention du barman.

- Et un plaisir partagé, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, lui affirma ce dernier avec un sourire ravageur.

- J'y penserai. Je vous laisse, à plus tard !

- Attends Shun ! le hella Kanon en se levant. Je rentre avec toi, j'avais promis de pas trop tarder et je ne tiens pas à terminer mes jours dans une autre dimension à cause de mon retard.

Bien que surpris par la décision de l'ancien Marinas, Shun acquiesça, et après avoir saluer leurs amis, ils quittèrent le Pub et remontèrent la grande rue. Une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés, Kanon l'aborda.

- Shun ?

- Hum... répondit celui-ci sans détacher ses yeux de la route.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu avais su que Shura n'était pas conscient de ses sentiments à cause de son regard. J'aimerai que tu me l'explique si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Oh... fit-il en le regardant, étonné. Euh non, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne te moque pas, le conjura-t-il, tout à coup gêné.

- Promis, le rassura Kanon en levant la main droite pour jurer.

Shun prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis se lança :

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi un bon moyen pour connaître les sentiments des gens. Au fur et à mesure de mes observations, que ce soit avec les personnes de mon entourage ou avec des inconnus, j'ai noté différents changements dans leur regard par rapport à la personne leur faisant face. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à reconnaître les signes et j'ai pu être en mesure d'identifier les sentiments des autres, principalement celui de l'amour. Il y a toujours une sorte d'étincelle qui réchauffe le regard et lui donne un éclat incroyable. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus beau que le regard d'un homme amoureux, avoua Shun avec un petit sourire rêveur.

- Oui, je comprends où tu veux en venir, concéda Kanon. Mais pour Shur, tu as dit qu'il n'était pas conscient de ses sentiments, comment l'as-tu su ?

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu l'étincelle dans son regard mais celle-ci n'était pas constante. Plus je le regardais, plus je voyais que son regard alternait deux émotions bien distinctes chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Aphrodite. Un coup, il est aussi brillant qu'une étoile et plein de tendresse, et l'autre coup, il est sombre et empli d'amertume et de doute. Donc je pense qu'il est amoureux mais qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressent et ça le perturbe beaucoup. Alors, il se sent très frustré et c'est la raison de ses sautes d'humeurs, conclut-il alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

- Ca alors, je l'aurais jamais cru, s'exclama le Saint des Gémeaux. Si un jour la peinture t'ennuie, tu devrais devenir psychologue, Shun. Tu aurais beaucoup de succés.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Et s'en est un, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Dés qu'ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle, les deux hommes se firent face et se téléportèrent aux portes du Sanctuaire. Une fois devant l'arche, Shun proposa d'accompagner Kanon jusqu'à son Temple, que ce dernier accepta avec plaisir.

La montée se fit en silence, entrecoupée de bref salut à l'intention des occupants des Temples précédant celui des Gémeaux. Une fois le Temple du Taureau traversé, Shun décida de briser le silence.

- Kanon, est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Tout dépend de ta question, pose-la toujours, lui répondit celui-ci tout en continuant sa montée.

- Voilà... C'est un peu délicat... Mais je me demandais si tu avais déjà été amoureux et si tu l'était encore, avoua le jeune Chevalier, ses joues prenant une belle teinte rosée face à son audace.

A ces mots, Kanon stoppa sa montée et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme resté en retrait quelques marches plus bas. Dire qu'il était surpris par cette question était un doux euphémisme. Jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à sa vie sentimentale, même son frère ne lui avait jamais posé de question aussi personnelle. Il se demanda alors ce qui avait poussé le jeune Andromède à la lui poser.

- Euh... Ce n'est pas que ça m'embête mais pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

- Ben, comme tu sembles verser dans ce domaine, preuve en est que tu as découvert les sentiments de Shura et Aphrodite, et vu que tu déplores à grande peine leur situation, je me suis demandé si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec une expérience personnelle, s'expliqua-t-il en se tordant les mains dans son dos.

Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans le regard océan du Chevalier d'or et comprit qu'il s'agissait rien de plus qu'un peu de curiosité venant d'un jeune homme encore novice de la vie. Il eut un sourire bienfaiteur et choisit d'être franc avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te répondre. Oui j'ai déjà été amoureux, oui je le suis toujours et non je ne déplore pas la situation de Shura et Aphro à cause d'une expérience personnelle puisque je suis heureux avec ma moitié depuis plus d'un an.

A cette révélation, Shun le regarda avec des yeux interloqués. Ainsi donc l'un des jumeaux du Zodiaque était en couple et ce au nez et à la barbe de tous. Voilà qui était curieux et il s'empressa de demander des précisions.

- Excuse-moi encore une fois mais, si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi personne ne le sait ?

- Disons que nous ne souhaitons pas nous afficher en public et préférons de loin garder notre vie privée.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, compréhensif.

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, il s'agit d'une personne que tu connais, se permit d'ajouter Kanon.

- Qui ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, se donnant une claque mentale juste après pour tempérer son accés de curiosité.

- Shaina, répondit simplement le Saint des Gémeaux avec un sourire aimant.

A la vue de ce sourire et à l'apparition de l'étincelle dans le regard de Kanon à la pensée de sa bien-aimée, Shun conclut que ce dernier ne pouvait pas être son inconnu, réduisant encore plus la liste de ses suspects. A la réflexion, il ne lui restait que deux possibilités : Saga et Hyoga. Préférent garder le Russe en dernier recour, Shun essaya de penser à un moyen de se rapprocher de Saga sans éveiller les soupçons. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Kanon.

- Bon Shun, c'est ici qu'on se quitte, dit-il.

Tellement pris dans ses pensées, Shun ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient repris leur montée et qu'ils étaient arrivés au Troisième Temple. Il vit Kanon soupirer tout en regardant la façade du Temple.

- A moi, le ménage et le déménagement des meubles. Je sens que Saga va encore me faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement et je serai tellement claqué que je ne pourrais pas profiter de la fête. Malheureusement, je n'y couperai pas, déclara-t-il, fataliste.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Shun saisit l'occasion qui lui était donnée.

- Si tu veux, je peux venir te donner un coup de main.

A ces mots, Kanon tourna la tête brusquement, à s'en déloger la tête, et le regarda, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Tu voudrais bien ? dit-il, incertain.

- Oui, je serai ravi de vous aider ton frère et toi, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

- Mais attention, Soldat ! Le Commandant Saga peut se montrer très tyrannique lorsqu'il s'agit de préparer une fête, vous sentez-vous capable de suivre les ordres aveuglément et sans discussion ? lui asséna-t-il, le ton grave, comme pour lui attribuer une mission.

- Oui mon Capitaine ! répliqua joyeusement Shun en mimant le salut militaire.

- Très bien Soldat ! Rendez-vous au point de ralliemment demain à la première heure ! Sur ce, rompez ! conclut Kanon en lui rendant son salut.

Shun partit d'un éclat de rire et le salua vivement de la main tout en courant à travers le Temple des Gémeaux. Il se pressa dans les escaliers, traversant à la hâte chaque Maison du Zodiaque, récupérant au passage son matériel à dessin dans la Douzième Maison, jusqu'au Temple d'Athéna. Il arriva à la porte tout essoufflé et prit un moment pour se reposer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son montre : 19h30.

- Oula ! Ikki ne va pas être content, grimaça-t-il. Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, la porte du Temple s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui, laissant apparaître son frère aîné bouillant de colère. Face à ce regard de braise fixé sur lui, Shun se sentit minuscule et souhaita se trouver à mille lieux d'ici plutôt que d'encourir la fureur du Phoenix. Mais comme tout bon Chevalier d'Athéna, Shun allait faire face et subir son juste châtiment.

- Euh... Salut Nii-san !

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, tempêta Ikki en croisant les bras.

- Oui, je suis désolé. Aphrodite et Shura m'ont invité à les accompagner en ville et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait de passionnant chez ce Casanova et son Bouc-Emissaire au point de te mettre en retard.

- Ils m'ont emmené dans un Pub tenu par l'un de leurs amis et avant que tu ne le demandes, non je n'ai pas bu d'alcool et non je ne me suis pas laissé draguer par le premier venu. Ikki, j'ai plus 5 ans alors cessons ici la scène du grand frère surprotecteur et oublions ça. Tu veux bien, fit Shun avec sa petite moue angélique.

N'aimant le qualificatif de "grand frère surprotecteur", Ikki grogna pour la forme et céda le passage à son insouciant petit frère. Content de lui, Shun se permit de poser un petit bisou d'excuse sur la joue de son aîné et fila comme un flèche jusqu'à sa chambre pour se débarbouiller un peu avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger.

Il retrouva ses compagnons dans un joyeuse ambiance, Seiya taquinant gentiment Ikki sur son attitude à l'égard de son cadet. La suite de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'émeraude ne retrouva la tranquilité de sa chambre pour la nuit.

Etendu sur son lit, Shun eut un petit sourire encourageant et s'endormit, confiant pour le lendemain.

_- Demain est un autre jour qui me rapproche de toi, mon inconnu. Attends-moi..._

Et sur cette dernière pensée, il se laissa emporter dans le royaume des songes.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois, pardon pour l'attente occasionnée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain opus : Saga et la fiesta des Chevaliers. Bye !


End file.
